To Serve My Master
by etherealstar
Summary: [SEQUEL ARRIVED] Katara had 2 choices: to watch her village die by the hands of the Fire Nation or become Zuko’s personal slave, one who must serve her master in every possible way, with anything his heart desires. :.:Zuko&Katara:.:
1. Chapter 1

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **First fic? Newbie? Be nice?  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar is owned by (looks around nervously) somebody? And sure that somebody wouldn't mine if I played with their characters, right? Anyways, this fanfiction is for non-profit, its just for fun—and a bit of evilness.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caught**

_Dark warlord enslaved by his fires of within, _

_Searches for something beyond the skin,_

_To touch, to taste_

_To savour or waste,_

_You see in his eyes a dark surprise_

_One that resembles your own demise…_

"So, this is the kill I've waited for so many years"

"A kill indeed my lord"

"The enemy roams so freely, their eyes not even aware that we're here"

"Should we kill them now?"

A smirk comes to the face.

"No…not yet"

"What are you waiting for milord, here's your chance"

"A kill is not always a catch if you run straight into it, its also about strategy, something some of us don't take into consideration"

Another speaks, "milord, look, it's the girl"

"Katara, so I see she's here, that means the Avatar is near, keep your eyes open"

Eyes watched the villagers who mingled joyously on their day to day living. The world often appears safe, but hardly do we look over our shoulders knowing that evil is always there. Breathing down on necks and seductively picking at our senses.

The same smirk comes to his face as he watches them laugh. They'll unaware that the kill is on. That the hunt is over. After years of looking for the Avatar, today would be the day Aang and his friends would die by the hands of the fire Nation.

"Master Zuko" a soldier ran to his lord.

"What is it?"

"The Avatar" the soldier breathed, "he's escaping"

"No. Noo, I've waited too long for this. Order my soldiers to march in full fleet to the city. Quickly!" he spoke, "Corner the city from every possible angle and keep an eye on the bender." He paused, "we don't want any mishaps now do we?"

Zuko shut his telescope, walking forward to the village. With at least ten soldiers behind him, the graceful death-lord came forward to exterminate with satisfactory.

Bursting free of the bushes, he saw his army already in control of things.

"Excellent work General"

"So I see the city is breached. Imagine villagers, the enemy has been watching you coyly live your pathetic lives. A waste you all are! Give me what I want and no blood shall be spilt. The Avatar, where is he?" Zuko, the young warlord asked.

"He's escaped." Came a feminine voice.

Held down by two of his soldiers, Zuko averted his face to the water-bender. Katara.

"Katara-chan…caught in my webs are you?" he asked sardonically.

"I hope you're not referring to me Zuko-_chan"_ she rattled

"Feh! I have no time for this you insolent little maggot, tell me now where the Avatar is" he hissed out angrily.

"I told you. He's escaped." She retorted a smirk on her face.

"If this is a hoax Katara you and this village will surely suffer, tell me or I will slaughter someone to get answers." He paused, "General"

Zuko's best General, General Yamatachi pulled a young girl from the crowd. Throwing her to the ground, he unleashed his long katana (blade) placing it under her soft neck.

"Wait wait, please Zuko, don't be hasty." Katara spoke.

"Ahhh, so I see you want to talk. Talk" he spoke deeply.

"Aang and my brother just left a few minutes ago. The villagers reported having serious coy fish problems so they all left." Katara spoke.

"Lies, all lies! Do you even expect me to believe the garbage that comes out your mouth? If you're going to lie to save a life Katara, lie properly" he spoke, "General, kill her"

"NOOO!" screams escaped from the mother.

Graphically a young girl's head was cut off, her head bobbling all the way to Zuko's feet.

"Tskk tsk tskk. You better tell me the truth Katara before someone else gets hurt or worse, dies." Zuko warned.

Katara couldn't believe it. She knew Zuko wasn't someone she would mess with but she never saw him this irate and carefree over killing. Swallowing the lump, a couple of tears came to her eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth" she croaked.

"Aghhh! Stop it, you're lying to me Katara. If you don't tell me now I'll burn this village to the ground up. Now tell me Katara where is the Avatar?" he shouted.

"I told you already. He left to take care of a coy fish problem" she cried.

"Humph! Pathetic, absolutely pathetic!" rolling his head lazily around, he strode over the grounds. "For lies and wasted answers, you and this entire village will suffer my wrath"

Turning his back on them, he snorted, "Kill them. Kill them all. Children first"

"No no…Zuko wait, please, don't do this. I beg of you. These people have nothing to do with Aang or even me. So please spare them" she begged. "In exchange for something"

Zuko turned to his shoulder, "a wager?" he smirked.

"Go on"

She swallowed the thick lump in her throat, "I'll do anything you want, but please don't kill these people" she begged.

Zuko turned around looking at Katara. He approached her slowly, his eyes flashing wildly. Was he amused at her offer or was it something else he was enticed at.

"And what can a woman possibly give me?" he asked very amused.

"A-lot" was her small whisper.

A dirty little smirk came to his face. True a woman could certainly give a lot, especially when she has no choice.

He leaned forward in her ear whispering, "alright Katara. I'll play your game. I'll let the villagers live, but you will become my personal slave, do anything I say, even become fire-kind, that means your friends are your enemies. Do you understand?" he hissed out

She screwed her eyes shut, tears falling down her face. Inside she couldn't believe she was facing this, much less hearing it. So many reveries came rushing back at her, those of how Aang would try to make her laugh and others of her brother's macho attitude to the discrimination of females, or just the way they made her laugh. All her dreams suddenly became shaded in grey as her only offer was to become undone to the enemy and join him.

Feeling a sickening feeling envelope her, she grimaced, "yes"

"Yes who?" he leaned back to inspect her face.

No answer.

"Yes who?" he deepened his voice. Pulling her hair back she groaned.

"Yes, _my master" _she cried…

Zuko smirks letting her hair go.

"Good girl"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **_Thank you to my eleven reviewers of my first chapter_. You guys totally rock. Thankies you guys. I hope this chapter is worth in some way. A reminder, this fanfiction will have included Japanese words to give an anime touch.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar is owned by (looks around nervously) somebody? And sure that somebody wouldn't mine if I played with their characters, right? Anyways, this fanfiction is for non-profit, its just for fun—and a bit of evilness.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Angered Zuko**

"Congratulations Zuko!" spoke a familiar voice of the olden.

"On what?" came the scowl and snarl, together in one. Brows deep of anger twitched at the sight of the old man with the cruel smirk on his face.

"On losing the Avatar. Touché touch my grandson. Absolutely chic on your behalf."

A deep growl from behind the throat escaped Zuko's mouth. Gritting his teeth he turned toward the huge window.

"Some grandfather you are. Rubbing it in on the wound, absolutely scholarly!" Zuko bit back, watching his army train under his General's rule.

"Ahh, Zuko, my boy don't take it to heart," came a calm voice.

Zuko by this time had been closing his eyes. Defeated, he felt more of defeated hearing what his grandfather was saying. A nerve actually was popping from what he was hearing.

"There will be other times my boy"

'How can you say that? Other times, what in bloody name is wrong with you?'

His eyes flew open in a sudden flutter. Snapping around he turned to see his grandfather sipping his tea in his traditional Chinese Gi. 'Pray every day that you're my relative old man'

"Come Zuko, come sit with me."

Zuko twitched, "I don't want to. I have plans, business and stratification to set up"

"Ohh? Is that so? Well I think you should do otherwise" he pat the table.

Zuko sighed.

Striding forward to the table, he pulled himself a chair, sitting comfortably with his aged grandfather in front of him. Sipping tea with closed eyes, he would every now and then pull the cup away blowing the heat off the tea.

"What are your plans Zuko, to better your army?" the man inquired

Zuko thought. A bit confused of what was his plan, he kept his eyes focused on the wall thinking of an excuse, a potential answer for that matter.

"To train my soldiers…under rigorous pressure" came his answer.

The old man smirked. Zuko simply rolled his eyes seeing the stupid smirk on his old man's face. What was it about this man and smirking? Was he enticed by Zuko's words, or was he just doing this to tease?

Zuko shook his head to forget it.

"You're indeed young Zuko. Carefree, young and stupid." True, Zuko felt he was all of the above, but stupid, where did that come from?

"E-excuse me?" a quizzical stare was given. Zuko intently kept his eyes on the man wondering where such a word came from.

"What? You'd expect me to tell you the _all_ perfect and no flaws. Bahh! Come now Zuko, you out of all persons know life doesn't work that way. Besides, even the best warrior isn't based under words of perfection. For all we know perfection is a word, with no example, which is usually the case so to speak, think about it" he paused.

An unwavering tension grew in the air, as Zuko kept his anger-filled eyes on the man. His chi felt all heated and his hands grew clammy as fires within simply seem to scorch inside. Zuko was often known as temperamental and because he was, everyone did their best to keep conversations calm and on the gentler side, but with his grandfather, it was quite the contrary. To start with, the man barely knew him yet he felt he knew him down to a T. Then there was the fact he became analytical over everything Zuko did as ruler of the Fire Nation. This usually caused serious friction between the two, leaving them often on sour terms.

Growling at the old man, Zuko decided to kept muted about the situation. Maybe bearing it inside would help to pass the fact he was even there.

"Stupid in the sense that you're young" he paused, waiting to hear the possible snappy reply of the youth, he instead heard nothing. Impressed, he continued. "Stupid that your decisions are often too hasty. You look at them from the same angle. No miboy, that's not always how life is. Stop looking at things in its most literal form, don't look at it from the view you always do. In the case of the Avatar, it was all to do with your timing. If you realize it Zuko, in the case of punishing your men by training them harder is cruel. The real person to be blamed is yourself, yourself for your poor timing. You knew you had the enemy, but what did you do? You gloated the taste of soon to be victory." He paused again, opening his eyes to Zuko whose narrowed eyes were directly looking back into his.

"To be the best you can, is to use a bit of common sense. Stop seeing everything from one angle, but turn the situation around and see something from another angle. To reach the Avatar is a case of how you stratify yourself, and you miboy will never catch the Avatar if you constantly stick with one method…" he placed the cup on the saucer wiping his mouth. "Well I guess I should leave you to think about some strategies, hmm?"

With that the old man picked up his walking stick and bent-back began slowly exiting the room leaving behind an angered youth. Zuko felt the calls of anger race in him, fill him up with nothing but hate. Ire burning through his veins and feeding his heart, made him exude a chi of darkness.

Zuko felt the hairs on his neck prickle as the fire from within was not being maintained. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on controlling the fires that every now and then would break free from within. Another surge of fire rips violently through him, clenching his hands tightly, he gritted his teeth when another surge of fire ripped within him.

Zuko breathed in deeply holding his chest as the fire slowly died down within. Reopening his eyes, he huskily breathed. 'Damn, why is this happening so frequently?' Not trusting his current condition, Zuko sat down in the chair staying there until he could properly think this one out.

* * *

'Here I am…'

'All alone. Again…'

'The night and sun are my friends and my conscience is my cruel audience. Oh what have I gotten myself into?' Sighed the blue-eyed girl.

Some days went good, and others went bad, but today…well, it was just not one of her days. Straying her eyes outside the bars of prison that confined her, she sighed at the sight of the place. Dirty, gritty and dark she felt frightened by this strange environment.

Thrown in the wet mildewed dungeons of the Fire Nation, Katara smelt the pungent scent of dead corpses and rodents. Almost feeling to hurl, Katara covered her mouth to resist convulsion. Oh, the place gave her the creeps and to imagine this is what she asked of Zuko. How insane, thought Katara.

Going to a corner of the small prison, she held herself in a ball, laying her head on her knees wishing Kami (God) would hear her prayers for safety. She knew by no chance she would get out of this one with ease, especially with the strict security of the Nation. Knowing that Aang and her brother had their work cut out rescuing her, she grimaced at her promise she made to Zuko. As personal slave.

Swallowing at the mere flashback, she shuddered when she lingered on it. It sounded disgusting and morbidly off, to see herself serving Zuko. Perhaps when he wasn't looking she would poison him and call that tops, but thinking about it, the Fire Nation has many followers and they would definitely know who did it and behead of the one.

'Forget it Katara-girl, you're confined. You got yourself into this one, get yourself out of it. Besides, you made a promise with Zuko, if you don't fulfill who knows what would have happened to that poor village'

The mere thought of what may have happened made Goosebumps creep along her skin. The sight of blood and the sound of blood curling screams was never something she would oblige to witness. The image was all together too painful, especially envisioning the empty faces of the dead. Their last expressions usually filled of fright, as they are all opened eyed to their deaths. Screwing her eyes shut, she wondered if Zuko had done it, what would she as the water-bender have done?

Feeling a gut pain pang within, she blinked back, she would have done absolutely nothing. She was so much of a water-bender, but she hadn't perfect her moves or techniques. Unlike Aang or even Zuko who worked tediously with their elemental ability, Katara couldn't exactly say she was like them, usually she was always on the run with her brother and developing her water power was a bit too time consuming by itself.

The sound of water droplets falling filled her ears as she zoomed back to reality. Looking around the small chamber, she leaned her head against the grimy old wall, wishing a miracle would come, just about now.

Staring at the room for a couple of seconds, her seconds turned into minutes then hours. The shadows on the walls changed as day phased to night. Katara felt her eyes grow red. Prickly sensations played as she suffered the torture of being left in dark dungeons with heaven knows what. Standing to her feet in the dark room, she can still make out the unmade bed in the corner. The latrine is a complete mess and the walls are all graffiti in human feces and carvings. The moon lights the walls just barely, but its all she needs. Going toward the bars of the prison, she places her tender hands around them leaning her face against the cold metallic poles.

'Oh Aang, wherever you are, please…save me' a tear falls from her eyes, 'please, save me'

Dropping to her knees, muffled cries escape her lips as she finally breaks down. Feeling the pain just easily come out, Katara felt herself grow weak, but right now no one was judging her, the only judge was herself. She made a bad choice, yet a good one. Her choice ensured many a life to live again. In itself her reward was right there. But Katara couldn't come to terms with that. Sobbing pathetically to herself, the wind blew through the poles and brushed her hot cheeks. The wind carried her sobs all through the lone dungeon where a reverberated echo traveled up to rooms of the Fire Nation.

Traveling down the many dark halls and under the doors of the residents, it finally came to the room that it was fated to.

In a huge room, filled of lit candles, where rich burgundy curtains were veiled on the windows, accented a large western bed. Adorn in ebony carvings from the East, lay a body on the black silk sheets. Smooth skin touched silk as the body silently twitched from the sound. Twisting in his bed most uncomfortably, the body turned in his sheets until the sound or whatever was became a little louder. It stirred the body. Covering his head with a pillow, a hollowing cry pierced the air and it simply caused anger to flicker through his depths. Opening his hazel brown eyes he removed the pillow violently, listening to the sound another time, he tried to determine who was the unwise person who wanted to die. Sheets still clinging to his lower torso, Zuko slowly pulled the sheets off realizing that it was coming from the bottom floor, the only bottom floor was the dungeon and there was only one person who could be doing this.

"Katara" he growled deep throatily.

Flinging the silk sheets off his half naked body, Zuko went forward for a robe, "like hell I'm going to kill you woman…for sure"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thanks a whole bunch everyone for your supportive comments. Please work with me a little, **there is reason Zuko is mean** and you'll see why later on. And yes it's a Zuko and Katara fic. Zutara as you guys call it, right?  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar is owned by (looks around nervously) somebody? And sure that somebody wouldn't mine if I played with their characters, right? Anyways, this fanfiction is for non-profit, its just for fun—and a bit of evilness.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The meaning of slave…**

"Hey Aang, I think that's enough wind-bending for one day," Sokka shouted out to the young bender who was practicing under a blue sky of a lovely beach. For miles the beached stretched with free open arms. The water was calm as it quietly crashed on the shores.

"Hhahah!" the cheery voice of Aang could be heard. "This is funnn, wow, uh-oh, uh-ohhh…SOUKAAAAA" Aang shouted out as he practically went flying intothe sand. Aang and his horsing around never ceased to amaze Sokka.

Sokka shook his head. "Come on Aang quit playing around, you know how Katara gets when we're late. No late returns." Sokka spoke. In a way he feared he was beginning to talk like Katara. 'Gosh, surely Katara is getting the better of us'

"Alright Sokka"

As Aang slowly got up from his seat in the sand, he began walking to the incredibly big bison. Appa. "Ready for another journey boy?" asked Aang, walking toward the beast.

The furred covered animal yawned out in laziness. How typical!

As Aang walked forward a last time, something pierced into his foot.

"Ouchhhh!" he immediately withdrew his foot, checking it for blood. Thankfully there wasn't any. Stooping down to pick up the object, he saw it was a perfect little shell. Immediately the soft blue colour reminded him of somebody's eyes. Katara.

'This will make a perfect gift to you Katara.'

"Aang hurry up!" Sokka was becoming impatient.

Aang smiled, 'Yes I think you'll like it a lot' he thought of Katara. Taking into a mighty leap, he bended within the air only to land on the huge animal.

"Off we go Appa, back to the village" Sokka pat the creature. Lazily the animal ascended into the heavens taking them back to village.

* * *

Zuko in a rage placed on his Gi (Japanese/Chinese shirt), completely forgetting to tie it shut when the door drew open.

"Warlord Zuko, the girl is in the common room ready for your sentence," spoke his General who grimly looked at his young master.

"Good"

Zuko took into a brisk stride as he came closer and closer to the common room. 'Bloody water-bender. She already got herself into trouble by becoming my slave, but now she's at it again? Really, and I thought she was the type to get a hint'

As Zuko walked down the poorly lit hall, he could make out the silhouettes of his guards alongside the wall. Walking forward, he saw a light piercing from beneath a door. Two guards lay outside the door protectively keeping watch.

Zuko stopped seeing both, "Good night warlord Zuko" they in unison spoke. Opening the door to the common room he saw her, Katara. She was lying down on the ground, her hair was scattered as she looked on with eyes of horror and sadness. Her face was dirty and she was shivering.

"Screaming like a little girl who's afraid of dark are we?" came the cruel sardonic question.

She sobbed.

"Feh, get her up," complained the young lord.

A guard quickly picked her up by the hair where she cried out from his vehement hold. The guard pulled her to her knees where she was literally bowing to Zuko. Fitting, absolutely fitting thought Zuko with a smug smirk on his features.

"Why cry Katara when you've asked this upon yourself?" the amusing question was asked.

She gritted her teeth, sometimes his cruelty exceeded the fact he was cold. Sometimes he was just too much that you felt like charging out on him, slapping him solid for every nasty thing he's said. And that smirk. She hated it passionately. The way he smirk made her feel invaded and not to mention belittled over him.

"The village is safe, the people are alive…what more could you have wanted?" he paused to look at her, "nothing" "You see Katara, none of this would have ever happened if the Avatar never left. Now because I don't know where in hell's name he is, I'm left over you useless corpse which isn't doing me any good. Some slave you turned out to be." Sarcasm, always present in his voice made her growl at him.

"Why are you so cruel Zuko, do you have nothing in your heart? No emotion at all?" she paused, tears still in her eyes, "can you kill and not feel, can't you see your darkness is destroying you?" she whispered.

"Perhaps. Perhaps I can kill and not feel. Perhaps I've allowed the darkness to sink in me and lay its egg of evil in me. Perhaps what you say is true, but it all happened for a reason. A reason I don't have to explain." He informed.

"Ah, what a pity though!" the words escaped her lips the same way cruel laughter would enter his ears.

"What's that?" he snarled.

"It's a pity Zuko, that you grew weak and allowed your anger and darkness control you and not the other away around. I thought of you once to be a strong man Zuko, but today that became all wrong, now didn't it?" there was a point in Katara's life she stood up for herself because she felt she should, but there were points in her life when her standing-up for herself got the better of her, meaning she went too far.

Fires of every kind, every hue of amber and gold, glowed in glorified horror within his eyes. His expression was anticipated of both anger and shock, but what really made her praying for her safety was the way his eyes had flamed with such electricity.

For a moment Katara felt as if she saw a part of Zuko she never had. A part of him, she wasn't sure was even alive, but undoubtedly, it lived.

Shifting his eyes swiftly, he realized his soldiers were beginning to look at him oddly. Realizing that she had done something to him, trance him in her dirty little hex of words, he slapped her solid across the face. She lied against the floor, completely worn of this torture.

Zuko was merciless. How dare the water-bended say what she said? 'Who in bloody name do you feel you are?'

"I have had it Katara-chan, really I have. Nobody dare speaks or insults me this way, for that your punishment is death. General"

The General that did everything the young boy asked of, went forward unsheathing his long dai (blade). Readying himself in a square stance, he centered the blade in front his body. Raising the blade straight into the air, he waited for Zuko to give the go.

"Any last words?" asked Zuko…

Katara took pity on him. Screwing her eyes shut, she nodded. There were no more words of the awesome Katara.

As Zuko was about to give his go, a flashback recurred. _: "Stop using everything from one angle, but turn the situation around and see something from another angle. To reach the Avatar is a case of how you stratify yourself, and you miboy will never catch the Avatar if you constantly stick with one method…":_

Almost immediately Zuko went into a thinking mode. If he killed Katara then the Avatar would just take revenge. He also needed to keep the flame of the Avatar alive by not killing Katara. Zuko knew the connection between Katara and Aang had grown during the years, but its confusing as to why. A water and wind bender? Zuko thought it odd and wrong.

Rallying out that killing Katara would be the wisest of choices he closed his eyes.

"Yami (Stop) General. Katara-chan here will be put to another form of punishment, not death, but something else I'd like to call getting personal. Madam Tristle" he called.

Immediately an old woman around in her forties came forward to her young lord.

"Yes my lord?" she answered.

"See to it here that this onna (woman) gets a change of clothes as she will soon see she will become my little slave. In maid apparels, I want to see her serve me. As of tomorrow morning Katara-chan hereby will become my slave. If she disobeys you will tell me and surely I will deal with her." He paused, "prepare yourself onna (woman) for my torture" he mused leaving the room with his men following behind.

The guards left the room, leaving the maids to attend to Katara.

* * *

Zuko returned to his room knowing that something had happened to him. Something had happened but heaven knows what exactly.

As he looked at himself he frowned. 'What a day, first I lose the Avatar now this…really, what more could a prince ask for?'

Taking off his Gi, he dropped it on the chair. Jumping into his black sheets, he lied against them letting out a sigh of comfort. Tomorrow was another day and that's all he needed to remember.

* * *

**6:25am**

Sunrays filtered through the windows settling on the bed, Katara awoke from the burning sensation on her skin. Groaning out at the hard surface she was sleeping on, she uncurled herself from the position, stretching out wide-armed. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the sight of huge green eyes looking down at her. A scream was already on its brink of escaping her lips. Closing her eyes to wish whoever it was away she kept silent.

"Are you awake?" was a meek voice. It sounded like a girl's.

Half cracking open her eye just for safety, Katara saw it was a young girl.

"Time to get up sleepy-head," the young girl spoke.

Katara leaned back into her headboard watching the girl who was currently moving away to a small table. Picking up the tray she brought it to Katara.

"Breakfast is served," a gentle smile wavered.

"Than-thank you" Katara felt appeased by the girl's actions.

The girl sweetly nodded waiting for Katara to chow down. Katara wasted no time digging in. She hadn't eaten the night before and she was absolutely starved. Helping herself to the delicious meal in front of her, she felt eyes staring back at her. Feeling a bit awkward, Katara stopped.

"Something wrong?" Katara looked up.

"No, no." the girl giggled.

'O-kayyy' Katara arched a brow.

"It's just, I heard you're a water-bender. It must be so incredible controlling water. Oh, I could almost imagine myself being a water-bender. Oh, that'd be so amazing." The girl day-dreamed.

"Well, its not really that incredible," Katara spoke.

"Why so? I always thought otherwise," the girl spoke.

"Well, unlike Zuko, who's perfected his fire-bending, I haven't even perfected water basics. I'm now learning to bend water and I'm telling you its not easy." She paused, "especially since I'm always on the run with my friends" she trailed into a whisper remembering Sokka and –and 'Aang'

"Something wrong?" the girl saw Katara bow her head.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is just, just fine" was it a question or the truth?

"Are you sure?"

'I don't know…' "I'm sure" Katara gave a reassuring smile, "I'm positively sure Ms…urh, come to think of it I don't know your name" Katara bit her lips in expectancy.

"Oh, my apologiesfor bad manners, I'm Lily Cazardo."

"Pleasure. Katara…"

"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are, you and your friends. Hey, when Zuko gets a fit, he screams the secret loud"

They both giggled. Slowly they stopped.

"You're pretty young. How long have you been here?"

And for the first time Katara saw a sadness in the girl's face. Lily, as she calls herself, could be seen like a sunshine daisy, always perky in the wind, ready to be carefree, but now, she's acting differently.

"I've been here since I was eight. I'm sixteen now and I profession as a maid…and not just" she took a breath to breathe, "and not just any maid, but…a specific maid"

Katara didn't understand, "forgive me if I don't pick up easily, its because I'm fourteen and I have no idea what you're trying to say. What are you saying?"

"You know the story of Master Zuko?" she looked down swallowing, fumbling with her fingers.

"Actually I just know that Zuko was kicked out the Fire Nation and he created his own version of it. That's about it, but what does that have to do with anything?" Katara thought.

"A-lot. Think about it, a specific type of maid, I'm sixteen, the same age with Master Zuko, I'm…young…vulnerable, easy, weak…" and a tear came falling from her eyes… "so many things I have seen and I'm only sixteen" she wiped the tear away taking a breath, "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have worked myself up. Your duty begins from today, you will serve Master Zuko a way similar as I have done. You will give him all meals, wash all his clothes, take all his orders regardless what they are and a word of caution, don't dare back answer him, it's the last thing you'll want to do" she paused, "your clothes are in the cubby. Quickly get ready, you wouldn't want Madam Tristle to see us speaking instead of working, now would you?"

Katara was a bit confused, from everything the girl had said. She never saw a person's reactions change that quickly. Nodding, Katara got out of her sheets going to the cupboard where her freshly lay black and white outfit lay.

Katara opened out the outfit. It was a bit surprising what she saw. "I—I can't wear this" spoke Katara flatly.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Take a look at it, its way too short." Katara said.

"Remembered what I told you about back-answering?"

"Yes,"

"Well, the Fire Nation has its reasons for even the shortest of clothes, for the youngest of girls. If you disobey instructions Katara, you're asking for trouble and knowing that you're Master Zuko's personal maid means you're in double the trouble." She informed.

Katara groaned. "But its so short, it makes me look so—so, revealing" she grimaced.

"Welcome to my world" Lily pat Katara's back.

The door suddenly was then opened to a tall old woman.

"Madam Tristle," the words escaped Lily's lips.

"Ahh, so this is where you've been, hiding along in the new maid's room I see, well that won't work. You still have walls and floors to scrub missy" the brute woman went forward grabbing Lily's hair, "when I give you orders you will follow them and don't try to evade me else its back in the beds where those dirty men wait" the woman gruffly pushed the girl along, who's eyes were serious but filled of tears.

Katara swallowed the lump, was this the world she ingested? Foreign bodies all hurting, breaking, fighting and dying?

"And you girl, get ready, you have a job to do. Get to it!" the woman ordered slamming the door shut.

Katara looked at the door in horror, 'what crazed dream is this Kami (God)?)

* * *

Katara looked either side of the hall. She didn't want anyone to see her in this, "compulsive dress" she whispered to herself.

The dress was structured like one of the original maid dresses. Black and white linens. There were white frills but the garment was incredibly short to call it approved.

Walking down the hall she went in search of Zuko's room. Lost like hell as to where his room could be, Katara followed the sunlight down the hall. As she kept walking down, she heard voices. Shouting, fighting, the clashing of blades. Running forward in a haste, she looked out the huge window. Gasping at the sight of a huge army all logo in the name of Fire Nation, Katara grew scared. 'So this is what Zuko's been training all along. Hell, what an army!' was her expression as she saw loyal elites all training together in perfect unison. The army was beautiful and deathly. Graceful with stances and blades, they remained fatal with expressions all describing their passion to kill all those who opposed them.

Enthralled by the army, she hadn't realized that someone was watching. Eyes sparkled at the young girl in front of him.

"You," came a deep voice.

Katara became startled. With a gasp escaped from her lips she realized she was caught. 'Opps…'

"Well turn around, right this moment" came the hasty command…

Katara cringed, turning around slowly she blinked back at who she saw. Not exactly Zuko—she wondered who in God's namewas he?

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thank you to all the reviewers of my past chapters. I wanted to apologize for not posting chapter 3 on time. I was real ill, so please excuse me for that. Other than that, THANKIES so much. You peeps are the greatest! Arigatou my lovely peeps.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar is owned by (looks around nervously) somebody? And sure that somebody wouldn't mine if I played with their characters, right? Anyways, this fanfiction is for non-profit, its just for fun—and a bit of evilness.

* * *

**Chapter 4- The discovery…**

"Who are you?"

She swallowed. "Ka-Katara?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer, sir"

"Aren't you that girl who's the new slave? Zuko's new maid?"

"Hai (yes)"

"Then why are you here?"

"I do not know where Zuko's room is" she pathetically said

"Excuse me smart miss, I believe you refer to him as Master Zuko. Do you understand?" the man grimly asked.

"Yes."

"His room is down the hall. It's a dead end, you can't miss it. Hurry along now" with that Katara went on her way to Zuko's room.

Sighing in relief that all went well Katara began thinking. Perhaps that was one of Zuko's relatives, because the man also referred Zuko without any elite endearment like Warlord of Master. 'That had to be his uncle Iroh. The one I've heard so much about.'

As Katara drew closer she felt the pang of fear increase within her. What was it about Zuko that made her so frighten and angered at the same time? She didn't know. Opening the door quietly, a silent click made her affirm the door was open. Entering very quietly, she saw that the entire room was dark.

The room was amazing, huge as ever, Katara became trance at the astonishing beauty of the room. For a stinky mouth warlord like Zuko, he certainly had one thing she agreed on and that's his taste. Exquisite silks, velvets and linens draped his room. Colours in the rich family of gold, sages, navy and burgundies filled his room with a masculine rich motif. His room was more of the antique with several paintings on the wall of the Fire Nation. Paintings she had never seen came to her viewing. Most were paintings of him in war, but just a few of them were portrayed with a sad theme. In particular there was a picture that made her think about its worth.

The picture was one where Zuko was sleeping with dark sheets around his body, looking troubled. While a flag of the Fire Nation was behind his back. What really got her thinking was the little scripture on the bottom_: I'm left in the wake to mistakes still left to ignite, by the fires that corrupted me, but is it my fault that my surprise looks like my future demise?_

Katara was amazed. Clueless, yes, by what it meant she still remained fixated by the picture. Hearing the sound of stirs escaping Zuko's lips she jumped. Zooming to reality, Katara bit her lip going forward.

"What am I suppose to do? Not wake him?"

'Obviously'

"Do I shake him or do it another way?" she thought for a moment. Seeing the shut windows, she went forward. Spreading the curtains apart, the bright sun consumed its way within the room.

"Aghh!" an instant groan came to Zuko's lips.

"Close the bloody window" he complained.

Katara smirked, 'why should I?'

"Aghh, close the window moron, would you?"

Katara frowned. Definitely she was not going to shut the window.

She watched as he grumbled, stirred, grumbled back again and stirred. It was humorous watching the literal hot-headed warlord cope with a bit of sun. He fussed and complained and rapped, everything a wee little girl would do. Little bastard was spoilt and disrespectful and Katara wondered hard who could ever like a man this dense?

Katara knowing her job to be his little itsy maid began her tasks. The first, was annoying "I mean waking up" Zuko, the second was to clean his beautiful room.

Picking up the sheets, she placed them on his chair. To increase the sear evilness, she began humming. At first soft as a lullaby, but she increased her volume.

Zuko grumbled furiously. He just had about it with 'this twit' the exact words flying through his head. His eyes flew open immediately. Sitting up vigorously, he turned to the side to see the sight which made his face blush.

Bending over with her buttocks slightly showing, to pick up his dirty laundry, Katara remained completely calm, assuming Zuko was fully asleep.

"Bending over to give me a nosebleed are you?" came his cold voice over her humming.

Her eyes nearly popped out. Blushing almost immediately, she stood up straight turning to him.

"You have a lot of audacity water-bender. A-lot" he whispered dangerously. There was usually a saying, never harass a man of his good slumber and Katara saw why.

"I-I was just doing as I was instructed" she couldn't find her tongue as she became mesmerized by his eyes once again. Fires of every colour attracted her to its desirous death.

He pushed the sheets off, allowing his trimmed torso to be exposed to the young bender. She turned her face, a blush immediately flying over her cheeks.

"I would ask of you to close your shirt and please show respect" she said nervously.

"This is my room, my fortress, my Nation and whatever is mine will be ran how I like it. Don't ask me for anything you nasty bender" he scowled turning away from her. Collecting his Gi that was on his chair, he exited the room leaving her with a note to remember, "I want my breakfast. Make haste"

She sighed. Zuko really wasn't the easiest of men. Goodness, did he have a temper or what? How did he ever expect to be happy with such a temper ruling his life? Realizing it was none of her business Katara continued collecting his dirty laundry. Placing all his stinky clothes in a tub, she exited the room making her way down the stairs. She remembered the stairs the night before, being dragged up such the long flight. Hearing Zuko's pestering voice once again made her want to scowl. This man was obsessively compulsive. No lie there.

"BENDERRRR, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" she heard him shout. Katara sighed, imagine a warlord who perfects techniques couldn't make himself a simple breakfast, what's the odds of that?

Running down the steps she saw her friend Lily cooking some Miso soup with rice-balls on the stove. A simple wink from the girl made Katara understand she was covering for her. Katara smiled. The girl really was a peach.

Katara took her queue cooking the meal over the stove for a couple of minutes.

As the meal cooked, she got some bowls, cups and chopsticks for him. Placing the bowl in front of him, a cup was joined to his left and his chopsticks at his right.

"And my food?" he asked coldly.

Katara smirked, "its cooking"

"Humph!"

She rolled her eyes returning to the meal. Taking the heat off she used the mittens to bring the pots of food to her 'master.'

Pouring him some fresh Miso soup, he waited for her to finish serve him. Placing a rice-ball on a small platter for him, she poured him some green tea. Standing to the side of him she smiled feeling like she'd done everything right, for sure nothing dirty or foul could escape his mouth.

He looked at her and then back at his meal. "Its' not poison is it?"

A nerve popped in her head, 'deep breaths Katara-girl, he's just testing you. Breathe in and breathe out'

"Of course not"

He nodded.

Taking his chopsticks, he went forward to take a bite on his Miso but it was too hot. He stopped, dropping the chopsticks.

"What?" was her question.

"It's hot onna (woman)"

"That's because its cooked" she tried not to sound smart.

He gave her a chastising glare. She bit her lips to ease the tension.

"Cool it onna" came his request.

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes

"Are you deaf that I must repeat myself a second time?"

'Ohh you'll get it one day Zuko, when you least expect it'

Katara subdued herself. Placing a hand over his Miso soup, she breathed in deeply. Zuko saw that as she breathed in, the heat from his meal condensed into water which she collected in her hand.

"Iiee (No)" he pounded the table.

The sudden disruption made the water she collected fall to the ground.

"Clumsy fool" he lashed out.

"Me? Clumsy? I'm certainly not clumsy, this is all your fault" she barked back.

"Don't dare persecute me water-bender" he drawled a snarl of death.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll scorch that mouth of yours shut" he shouted loudly.

Katara could tell he wasn't in the mood to be toyed with. His voice was deep and very irate. Understanding that she should just keep all her hussy statements to herself, she nodded in agreement.

"Cool my meal onna" before she could say anything (remember she cooled his meal), Zuko breathed over his meal, a steam coming off.

"Now onna" he ordered.

Katara knew she would hate herself, but did she have a choice! Leaning over, she blew on his meal.

He collected a piece of Miso waiting for her to blow on it. The way her face pouted forward as she blew on his food made him a bit angered and a bit, excited.

Shaking his head he tried to remind himself he was all about bad. "you missed a spot"

Hearing her growl, she blew on it.

'Good girl'

* * *

The village was silent…

Faces all looking back at the two young men.

'What dead-man's village are we in?'

Aang's young face took in the faces that all resembled a bit of horror and worry. The tension was thick and unwavering and just starting a conversation was looking like a problem. Sokka on the other hand was confused. What had happened?

What's with the intense stares? What's with this village? He thought. He whispered very hush-hush to Aang who was also staring about very clueless.

"Pss, Aang" he whispered.

"Yes Sokka?"

"Maybe we have the wrong village or something," not trusting these people.

"Oh come on Sokka, this is the village we left Katara at. Speaking of her, where is she?" Aang wondered.

The villagers circled the two boys, wearing them thin as far as patience and cool was going.

"Alright everyone, what's the matter?" Sokka finally asked.

As far as he knew, it was becoming too old to call tension.

He heard stray whispers in the crowd. But nothing was as audible as he'd like. The strange stares they increased making tensions run high.

Sokka had it, this was really getting annoying. Before he could lash out like his usual self, an old man came forward.

The leader of the small village.

Old, wrinkled and worn to the age of time, Sokka went forward to ask what was happening.

A hand was brought up to stop Sokka.

"Master Sokka and Master Aang, there is news you need to know" spoke his ancient voice.

"What kind of news?" Sokka asked, arching his brow.

"Well it deals with the Fire Nation" he paused. Both Aang and Sokka sighed.

"What about them?" uninterestedly Sokka asked. He was so tired of running from Zuko that it almost didn't seem to intrigue him that his life was a big-ole run for survival.

"You see Master Sokka, your sister has become their captive" the man spoke.

"WHATTT?" both Aang and Sokka shouted out.

Horror in their eyes and fear pumping through their veins in a liquefied rush, nothing could explain the adrenaline twirling through their bodies.

'Katara' Aang whispered to himself in horror…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: My story is OOC. Very OOC. But it brings a promising relationship later on. **  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 5: History in the library… **

Zuko got up to a new day, the sun as usual was blasting through the windows burning his poor face all thanks to the vindictive girl called Katara. There were so many times in his life like he felt like killing her but hell, what kept him back?

Sitting on his chair, and that means _his _chair was the water-bender. She was reading a book. She seem fascinated with the book brought book up to her face, as if she would be in the story somehow. Angered that she had chores and she chose to past her time in reading he growled. The little termagant took no heed to his growl. Flicking his black sheets off, Katara jumped.

"Onna (woman)," he shouted.

Katara covered her face with the book. Grimacing that he caught her reading instead of working really made her feel like melting. 'Oh phooey! Caught in the act'

"Remove the book," he growled nastily.

Slowly she removed the book giving a frightened face. "Hheheheh, Zukoo you're awake. Ohhh damn," she cringed when she saw his brows narrow down.

"So this is how you work?" he gritted his teeth, "half-way?" he scowled.

"I-I was just distracted. I'm sorry," she bowed.

"Distracted huh? Well I'll give you something to be distracted for, not to mention sorry." He got out his bed, pointing for her to follow him.

Exiting his room, he lead her down the hall to a certain room. Opening the door he ordered her to enter. She swallowed. Obliging, she entered a room full of books.

"Since you like books, clean my library. You have until lunchtime woman. If you're not done then, I'll be force to punish you." He shut the door on her face leaving her in suspense.

Katara didn't understand. She tried, literally to be a good maid, be a good servant, but was he even realizing it? I mean though they're enemies she didn't quite show that she was a rival. In a way Katara showed the qualities of subservience and endurance. Two attributes of a friend, and a winner. Sighing that some people may never see others for what they try to do, she left it there. She could do so much for Zuko, but the rest, well…it was up to fate.

Getting to her task she met up with two girls of the Fire Nation. Maids to be exact.

"Trouble from Master Zuko?" asked a brunette with glowing green eyes.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Master Zuko, he's just a bit…what's the word I'm looking for?" spoke the brunette.

"Demented. Sick, I'm-so-great, a loser?" spoke the next girl.

The girls giggled.

"Yeah he is. That and more" the brunette added.

"So who are you? We just figured you're Zuko's new lil slave but who are you exactly?" asked the brunette.

"I'm Katara," she whispered.

"Well its pleasure to meet you." The brunette said, "I'm Ayah and this is my friend Chigi" she paused, "ready to work?"

"It's not like I have an option especially with that tyrant on my case" Katara notified.

Ayah giggled as she dusted the shelf of books. "You should feel lucky though,"

Katara who was picking up some books stopped, "excuse me?"

"Well" Ayah stopped dusting, "he was a lot worse than that. We've been working for the Fire Nation for years now and Zuko's been a lot worse than that. His past slaves. Tsk, it's a sad story with those girls"

Katara placed the books in the shelf, "wha-what do you mean by that?" Katara was beginning to get scared.

"Well, rumors have it that Zuko was once upon a time a man who chose slaves because he was stressed" she paused biting her lips.

"What's the part that I'm suppose to be afraid of?" Katara asked giving an incredulous look.

"Katara, when Zuko was stressed he took young girls, usually of his age group and—and" there was hesitation and Katara could see it in their faces.

"And he raped them" Chigi ended.

Katara gasped, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh my! That's horrible!" she whispered fiercely.

"The thing is, if Zuko feels stressed at any time he can chose any girl he wants." Ayah looked down, "even you" she looked at Katara, "you being his _personal slave_, accentuates a new factor that since you'll be the closest person to Zuko everyday, he at any point in time can ravage you and strip you of your virgin thoughts. Believe me Katara, Zuko is no friend…and that goes for all the men of the Fire Nation" they paused. "Scared?"

Katara blinked back. "Why are you telling me this? It makes no sense." Katara suddenly said.

"Katara, Katara, Ka-tara, look. I just want you to know one thing" Ayah said, "Girls in this Nation look out for one another, I would only try to tell you the best thing. Look, if its one thing you should know, never provoke Zuko. Else, you're done for, especially when he starts throwing fire darts…ouch, there goes your pretty face" the girl said.

"I think I know how to control fire, Zuko however is another issue" Katara said.

"Control fire? Meaningg?" the girl asked

"I'm a water bender…" Katara spoke.

"Ahh, you're the girl Lily was talking about. How cool it must be to be a water-bender." Ayah spoke.

"Yeh" Katara grew tired of telling people controlling water was no easy task, its best she just gave up while she was ahead.

As the girls got down to work, they every now and then would make small jokes laughing to keep their sanity alive. For minutes they worked on a single shelf, using all their strength to move the bookcases. But minutes turned into hours. Sweeping and dusting and even a quick indulgent of reading the girls thought it wasn't a complete loss. Katara sneezed when she came to the end of the last isle. It was only now Katara realized that the room was dark and the wallpaper in the library was old and dingy. It was a decoupage of fire nation emblems. Amazing Katara thought. As she kept dusting down the isle, she came to a shelf that was in glass. Leaning forward she wondered, what book could be this protected. Biting her lips in curiosity she drew nearer, but the glass kept her off limits.

Sighing that she should be working, she went back to her dusting but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She dusted the books again and again, and over and over the haunting resignation of wanting to see the book was killing her. Letting out a frustrated growl, she tried to tell herself she just couldn't have her way.

Keeping herself distracted with packing the books in their selves and sweeping the ground of dust, Katara's eyes every now and then would fly across to the shelf.

'Come on Katara get a grip of yourself. It's just a book'

'A pretty book'

'Hey, stop it! It's a book. You have work to do for Zuko, now finish it'

'I want to see that book.'

Her two minds were beginning to back-answer each other as one wanted more control over the next. Shaking her head, Katara allowed the dust-broom to fall to the ground. Going forward to the glass shelf, she bit her lips. 'Zuko did say to clean the library and all books in it so—technically I couldn't be doing something wrong'

Pushing the glass shelf she realized it wouldn't budge. 'Oh come on'

The glass refused to open. Breathing in deeply, Katara closed her eyes allowing her hands to focus on the lock. Making the air condense into water, Katara applied the water to the lock causing the corrosion of metal to occur. The more pressure Katara applied to lock, the faster it rusted. Hearing the sound of metal falling on glass, Katara opened her eyes. Smirking she went forward. Looking behind her back she saw no one.

'The coast is clear, go ahead Katara'

Katara pushed the glass shelving to the side reaching out for the book. Reaching out for the book it began to somewhat burn her hand.

"Ouchh!" 'Damn'

Bending the water into her hand, it slowly cooled.

'Seems like this book can only be read by fire type' Katara thought.

Using a thin film of water over her hand, she went forward for the book. Opening the book she saw that most of the pages were blank.

'Huh?'

'Protected… but with nothing in it?'

As she flipped the pages she saw that at the middle of book there were writings. Katara focused down on the writings. It was written by Zuko as he constantly used the first person pronoun.

Katara mused on the writings. A lot of what she read dealt with exile. Zuko's exile. She read about how his father was a temperamental ruler and because Zuko was disrespectful he was banished wearing the burnt mark over his left eye. Katara felt weighed, she hadn't known that the mark was created by his father. She continued to read and she realized something she never thought she would. All through the readings, Zuko said he suffered pain. A pain never to be described. Katara softened her eyes, regardless if Zuko was her enemy, she would never wish him to be this hurt inside, this affected.

"And I'd gladly cut my soul and burn my heart, if only you would look at me as your son again. Now the shadows have come to caress me in pain, as I slowly find myself becoming more of the temperament you are, my father. I allow the anger to chain my heart and like you, I become ruthless and vehement. With nothing but black shards of pain sticking in my soul, I breathe the corrupted air and I find my reflection, reflecting you." Katara read the lines.

Closing her eyes she felt sorrow. Sorrow for Zuko. All this time Zuko was trying to capture the Avatar for his father, and at the same time becoming his father. Zuko wanted nothing more than to be loved by his father but here in written lines it says it couldn't be.

Empathetic over Zuko's life, Katara returned the book to the shelf. She didn't need to read anymore, she knew where the story was going. And she cursed the fact that everything would end in such a blaze.

Shaking her head that there was nothing she could do, she returned to her cleaning, her heart still in disbelief, but more aware of Zuko's silent cries.

* * *

Zuko sat on the table with his soldiers on either side. Lunch was being served and many of the maids were rushing in to feed. Zuko closed her eyes waiting for his maid to get here. A scent of wild flowers entered his nostrils. Katara.

Running down the steps to serve Zuko his lunch, Katara took up a cup, a platter and began filling them with lunch. Tempura served along with juice, she placed the food in front of Zuko. Placing the chopsticks down, she bowed.

"Lunch is served, master" she whispered

Zuko opened his eyes seeing his lunch. Looking up at Katara he could tell something had definitely changed. It wasn't seen but it was present. From the way she spoke, she was beginning to sound like she actually respected him.

Arching a brow he wondered, 'what happened to you?'

Shaking his head he dug in.

Katara all the while stood to his side ready to take his every command. Even when the maids were called for lunch Katara stood at Zuko's side being very obedient and receptive. Zuko realized that her behaviour was not going unseen. Everyone was beginning to realize the new trend of his once witty slave. Leaning back into his chair, he wiped his mouth. Katara picked up all his dishes carrying them to the kitchen.

Even Zuko was impressed, just yesterday she was telling him he was a clumsy fool and today she's changed into some pristine angel. Narrowing his eyes a thought came to mind. Maybe this was a hoax, a joke, a way to get back at him for making her clean the entire library. Scowling at the thought he got up, Katara following right behind.

"Come my little slave, you have a task for me" a very cruel smirk on his face.

"Yes master."

They walked up the stairs to the common room where Zuko sat on his couch. He patted the soft cushion instructing Katara to come sit next to him. Katara arched a brow.

Katara obliged sitting to the furthest end from him waiting for him to instruct her the next task. Placing his foot up on the couch he placed them on her lap. Katara jumped. Why was Zuko doing this? Acting weird not to mention

"Take off my shoes Katara," he said

"Huh?"

"Don't start with deaf hearing problem"

She obliged.

Then in midst of taking off his second shoe she smelt a rancid scent. 'Ewwwwwwww!'

The feeling of wanting to hurl, die and possibly commit suicide all came to Katara as she inhaled the pungent scent of stinky feet. 'Kami, I'm going to die, aren't I?'

Dropping the shoe to the ground, she backed up from his feet. Turning her face the opposite direction from his feet.

"What's the matter Katara?" he smirked evilly.

He loved to see her suffer and fall mercilessly at the bottom. Ohh, that was his reward of being the boss around here.

"N-nothing, master" she lied.

"Good, now be a good slave and give me a good foot massage"

Katara nearly felt like face-faulting at what she heard. 'Ohhh my goodness gracious!'

"I'm waiting woman,"

Katara looked at his feet. 'Oh damn, I'm going to die, I can see it now'

Placing her hands on his feet, she winced when she smelt the horrid scent and not to mention Zuko's foot was sweaty. 'Ewwwww, aghh, disgusting!'

"Harder…"

'Kami, help me?'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thanks a whole bunch for the great reviews. I'll be sure to add in some more humour. A little warning though, the next chapter contains a bit of a seductive-waff theme. Viewers discretion will be advised. But hey, its nothing 13 year olds can't handle.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What to do?**

"Eww, absolutely disgusting!" Katara remarked as she scrubbed her hands over and over from Zuko's sweaty feet. The thought alone made her want to hurl. And the smell, it was enough to drive any sane person berserk.

Katara grimaced at the fact Zuko could be this gross and not to mention cool about it. 'And imagine I actually felt sorry for him…'

Hurrying along her scrubbing Katara wiped her hands returning to the common room. No Zuko.

Looking out the windows of the room she saw Zuko down below with his General and the army training. Katara mused at bit. He was a perfect soldier, perfect assassin and yet, perfect air-head.

Turning to the French doors (not exactly French doors) she opened them and saw a sight to behold. Gasping softly, her eyes bedazzled with something tainted by the hand of beauty. Something she had never seen rushed to eyes and stunned her senseless. A world, only seen in the mind of dreams was created before her very eyes. Not touched by ruthless hands of the Fire Nation, Katara found herself going forward to the wide balcony. Leaning forward, her eyes glowed candescently. Enthralled by a garden that resembled a well sculptured maze, she blinked back to see the sea in the distance of the garden.

The intricate pattern the garden created made Katara glow with thought. 'Hmm, since Zuko is busy and well, I'm not, does that mean I can have a break?'

'Why, of course Katara…nobody's around. Nobody's there. Go for it girl!'

Giggling in finality, she ran out the common room, running past maids, both old and young. Passing soldiers and commanders, Katara headed for one place, a place where a real dream was.

Running through the backdoor of the kitchen, Katara stopped when she saw him. Zuko.

Shirt off, muscles rippling over his sturdy body and sweat falling down, she swallowed. Never had she seen Zuko this way. This discernible. For a moment her eyes became hex by the body in front of her. As long as Katara knew herself, she could distinctively recall she 'disliked' Zuko, but right now, when she felt warm and her face was turning flush, she wasn't so sure if she hated the enemy or—or 'Get a hold of yourself' her conscience rose from behind.

Katara blinked back.

Still, her sapphire eyes could not take its glare off the fire lord.

"KYAHHHHH!" Zuko flipped over, his body dropping into a low stance, one that resembled a tiger's low pounce. Captivated by the sweat on his golden skin, and the low breath through his lips and the fire that burned almost desirably sickening in his eyes, trance her in a world of her own.

Her breath became shallow as she whispered, "Zuko"

Inside her conscience screamed. Awaking her back to reality's cold front, Katara couldn't believe what had just happened. 'I just desired over-over Zuko.' Not knowing what to do or how to react to what just happened, Katara swallowed the thick try knot in her throat. Wanting to tell her conscience she was not becoming weak and allowing the enemy to filter through her veins, the truth rushed back at her.

"I'm becoming…weak," walking away almost too frighten, Katara felt something heavy pang deep within her. Not sure what it was, she almost feared to find out.

"You can't do this Katara," she whispered under her breath…

No matter how many times she tried to show herself she was not becoming sidetracked, the more she saw herself in the enemy's grasp. Running to the opposite side of the building she saw the garden. Stopping she read the sign: Fire Garden.

Taking into a quick run, Katara entered the garden going from side to side, back to front through a maze that never seem to stop. Confused as to where to turn next, she found herself in a corner, bewildered. Around her were flowers. The garden being a maze of flowers seem for the first time to capture her interest. Dandelions, Orchids, Hibiscus and Jasmine roamed the air with its sweet nature's scent. The cold air from the plantation around her made her shiver. Lost, alone and confused, she dropped to her knees.

Where was the beginning of the maze? She wondered, and where was the end?

Letting out a tired sigh, she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. Being extremely silent, she heard something in the distance. Besides from the stray calls of Zuko, she heard something that called at her. The sea. She could hear the sound of waves crashing upon the shores. Reopening her eyes, they became a potent colour of blue. Scuttling to her feet, Katara breathed in deeply. Raising a delicate hand within the air, she breathed in whispering to herself a mantra. Arching her hand, she brought her other hand back in a strained manner. Coming forward to her call was the water.

"Come to me." She whispered

The water vortex forward, spinning through the trees and grass destroying all in its path.

"And stop." The water stopped, "like a serpent come to me"

The water went through the maze finding its way to Katara. Katara slowly closed her eyes feeling the strength of the water weakening her. The water ripped through the lanes of the garden coming to its coy master. Reopening her eyes the water of the sea flew into her hand. She spun around collecting it in her hand.

"And freeze…" Katara saw the path the water made through the maze. Weak and tired, Katara trudged through the labyrinth. Bursting free, the wind blew on her face. The smell of salt came to her nostrils. Blinking back the sea stretched itself out. The amazing turquoise aquamarine water broke on the shores. The peaceful picture awoke a sense of longing in her. Striding forward she saw the birds in the sky and the small crabs running along the beach. Few palm trees scattered here and there gave the touch of paradise.

"Paradise in the enemy's home?"

Katara sighed. Seeing a log on the sand, she went forward taking a seat. Marveling at the sea which was constantly exhaling colours of rich blues and greens, Katara had little concentration of her beautiful environment.

Inside she was troubled. An internal battle never before fought now rummaged within her. What was is about seeing Zuko just a while ago made her feel so---vulnerable? Remembering the colour of liquefied gold amber eyes that made her shudder she tried so hard to kill the thought.

'Why can't I just get rid of it?' and as much as she longed to kill the feeling it resounded mercilessly within her. Again and again she was beaten by Zuko's image. An image that burned too deep. Gasping at what she thought, her lips trembled and her eyes slowly watered.

"Kami (God) please" she looked at the sky, "let me be strong"

Closing her eyes, she wished so much she could be with Aang and Sokka. The longing to be home was killing her. Memories of her brother's lazy sleeping and reveries of Aang's attempts to impress her, made a smile grow within her. She missed them greatly. 'I want to go home…' she told herself, but she couldn't. A dark image of Zuko came to her mind, 'because I am kept in the confines of Zuko.'

"Why me kami (God)?" she asked

Opening her eyes she wish she could see Appa, Momo, Aang and Sokka all waiting for her. Realizing it was that image she had to live for, she nodded her head. 'I know what I must do, question is, can I follow through?'

'If I don't follow through then all goes into hell, and I simply can't allow that. I simply can't!'

Smiling that she would rise again through the troubles amidst her, she saw the white fleecy clouds flying above her head. For the first time Katara felt restored on her kidnap. She felt like there was something to live for. Indeed there was. 'I will be home soon everyone, soon.'

"SOON!" she screamed out at the world.

Nothing could beat and drown her spirit now. It was effervescent with life. She stood up looking at the beach. The roaring waves vehemently hitting at the crackled shore invited Katara to go forward, into the rush. Walking into the untamed blue sea, the waves came in full force toward her, but with a cheeky smirk on her face, she screamed out, bending the oncoming wave. Both hands above her head she twirled the water in such a circular manner to form the awesome Ying and Yang.

Meanwhile:

"Where is she?" anger present in his voice.

"I-I don't milord," stuttered the young girl.

Fisting his hand in her hair, she cried out at his hold. "If you lie I will not hesitate to kill you," he gritted his teeth dropping her to the ground.

Amber eyes flickered with flames of anger, "where is my stubborn maid?" he shouted out.

Their faces. They were all empty and vacant. No one knew and he knew that too. Screaming out the burst of anger, he went in search of his maid.

His General knowing that Zuko expected much out of him, ordered everyone to keep their eyes open for Katara.

Zuko on the other hand was beginning to wonder if Katara wanted an early death wish, one he wasn't going to hesitate to give. Walking around the opposite side of the establishment his busy mind kept at its thinking. Wondering the many options she had, he only found two, the first being suicide and the second escaping. He didn't consider her to be a stupid girl although she acted like one, but still she would never endanger others for her selflessness. It was selfish, it was crude, it certainly was not Katara.

Walking pass the Fire Garden his foot splashed in a puddle of water.

"Fehh!" he growled.

Zuko wiped his foot on the dry ground when he realized something. 'Rain didn't fall, where did this water come from?'

He thought for a moment. Hearing the sound of crashing waves he scowled out. Katara.

Altering his direction he went forward through the seemingly wet floored garden. 'Oh she's definitely been here alright!' he tasted his wrath on his tongue. She would suffer for this, oh yes, he thought. Musing at all the possible ways he could taunt and torture her, he smirked ruthlessly, the possibilities were endless.

Seeing in the distance the young bender, he went forward in a haste. Walking faster and faster toward her, he stopped at what he saw next. In the sea was a huge Ying-Yang symbol. She was arching the circle using her hands to control the water and its shape. Amazed that water could be this impressive, he shook his head of the daze.

Rage, aggression and viciousness all clashed together when he saw her. Why was it that every time he saw her he wanted to hurt her? Scream at her? Possibly kill her? What was it about her that made his nerves feel unease at, what was it about her simple face that made him taste her all over his teeth in bitterness? Had she planted herself so deep in him that she was more hated than Aang? Realizing that there could possibly be no reason to keep her alive, he allowed his anger to volume up.

"KATARA," mightily he shouted.

Katara froze. With her focus disrupted a mountain of water came crashing down on her head. And into the water she went.

Zuko saw what happened. Seeing that she was not surfacing a smirk grew on his face. 'Good, die' was his expression.

A lecherous smirk came to his face, but within, something was panging. He was feeling something he didn't understand. The more he looked forward to seeing her dead the more the feeling grew within. His hands grew clammy and the butterflies within simply raced to all end. The wait of wanting to see her dead or alive was killing him.

'This is what you wanted, right Zuko?' his conscience asked.

Zuko looked at the water. The feeling panging and putting him in an uneasy façade.

For the first time Zuko didn't give an answer back at his demanding conscience. For first time Zuko didn't know if losing someone was right, or wrong.

All he did know, was that the suspense was killing him…

* * *

**The next chapter contains a slight seductive waff. **

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar  
**BONUS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **This chapter contains _**a slight seductive waff. Viewers discretion is advised. Children 12 and over may read. **Younger readers may indulge if mature enough.  
_**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Playing with your pet**

Zuko watched the raw scene unfold. The death of Katara. Part of him was serious to her death, while the other part of him was at unease. Feeling shivers run along his spine that he could actually think so ruthless, he accepted the bitter truth. Bit by bit, rushing through his veins he was becoming something he didn't want to be.

Feeling the weight of everything stir in him, Zuko turned his face trying to block the scene. But his soul was baring witness to what was happening. Imagining her suffocation, her last moments of life into a blue world, made him edge his teeth.

Closing his eyes he saw an image of her. Dead Katara. Her eyes were open and she was staring back innocently, and the more he saw, the deeper she sank to the bottom of the sea. There were many people that Zuko killed and no one in particular seem to haunt him. Though he never dreamed, he swore if Katara died all that would have changed and the haunting would finally begin. Snapping his eyes open almost immediately, Zuko knew what he had to do.

Running toward the shore, Zuko entered the rough waters. They beat at him relentlessly until he found himself saving himself and a possible Katara. Seeing a huge wave approaching, Zuko took a deep breath plunging into the deep beyond. Going in search of Katara, he searched with anticipating eyes for the girl. Anxiety filled him up, dragging him slowly into a world of guilt for killing his maid. Averting his eyes left, he saw nothing. Propelling himself forward into the abyss, the water became colder on his skin. He was deeper in the water but how far was he going? He thought.

Not even caring or bothering to care, Zuko felt the oxygen leaving his lungs. The burning sensation made him a bit lightheaded. Going to surface for air, he burst free taking deep breaths of air. His erratic breathing was so hoarse he almost swore he was wheezing. Assembling his breath, Zuko dived into the water searching for the lost girl. The fear was building that it was almost becoming unbearable. His eyes went back and forth as his hands felt the bottom's sea-bed. Feeling the emotion of failure sinking in, Zuko became shock as to what he saw. Katara. There she was. Swimming forward in a haste, she lifelessly sailed in the water. Zuko grabbed hold of her and was surprised at what he saw. She blinked. Bringing her to the surface with him he suddenly realized what she did, what he had done.

The feeling or guilt left him and was replaced by nothing other than anger. Dragging her vehemently out the water, he dropped her on the shore, his breath fierce.

His hair was wet and his eyes were a dark shade of amber. His body wet and salaciously inviting became something that did more turning off than on.

"Why'd you save me Zuko, is it that you feel something?"

"How dare you onna" he growled

"How dare I do what Zuko?"

"How dare you trick me in thinking you were dead."

"Why do you even care?" she screamed

"Funny thing is, I don't" the words were dropped like a bomb.

And like needles to the heart Katara felt them. Shaking the feeling off, she countered back.

"Lies, death-lord Zuko would never save anyone, especially the enemy whose the infamous water-bender. Oh no, that's all wrong"

"Oh, but you see you've misunderstood everything onna" the flickering fires in his eyes were seen.

"And how is that?" she retorted.

"I saved you to kill you myself. With my bare hands. I don't want you to die by the sea, if its anyone who will enjoy killing you Katara, its me. Get that in your head onna, once and for all!" he ripped.

She saw the anger in his eyes. So potent, so incredible, so—so sensual?

A blush came to her face. Turning her face away, she remembered the bitterness of his words. 'Why do I think this way of you Zuko? Why are you doing me this?'

"Why, why do you me these things?" she whispered inaudibly.

"Because" he paused, "I am your master…"

Hurt, it was deep in her. She wanted to slap him so hard across the face to wake him to reality. Nobody is this crazy, nobody is such a monster but Zuko is. He's every colour of evil and darkness. He has the book of tricks and snappy-responses in his head. Anything she does or say will always have an answer. Everything she will do for him will always sour him. Everything she does is never enough, so why is she his maid? Why does she show the initiative to care? _In those who are heartless…_

For the first time, the only way to ignore everything within Katara's bleeding depths of pain was to truly become the slave he wanted her to be. The zombie and perfect maid. To be subservient and docile. Be something she never was, but to be it she would forget what he did to her. _Destroyed me…_

"And what duty will you have me do, master?" she looked into his face, her eyes filled of lone sorrow and loss.

He arched a brow, "your duty will be simple _slave" _it was the first time he called her that and it felt horrible to hear him say it.

Pulling her by the arm he whispered in her ear, "your duty is always simple. It is to serve me, to give me anything and everything I want. I could ever" he paused leaning closer to her ear, "_desire"_

A shiver raced down her spine. Zuko was witness to her shudder.

"Walk"

"Where would you have me go?"

"_Places_…"

"What places?"

"Places you someday may be forced to go,"

"By you master?"

"Who else onna?"

Katara walked through the maze and came out the next side with Zuko right behind her. They proceeded into the building, up the stairs and into his room. She felt him tense when she breathed in deeply and she knew something was wrong. The heat that normally kept them apart, somehow drew them closer, and closer. Something had changed. She could feel it. Heat. Was it truly present?

Pushing her on the bed, he leaned over her. Katara gasped.

"Tell me why you do it?" the water droplets were still clinging to him. A single droplet rolled down his nose falling on her neck. The tension that was never felt was suddenly present sending her crazy. The feeling of having his delirious eyes heat her wet skin was amazing.

She couldn't deny his amber eyes did a fine job of hypnotizing her into a world where crazy, yet magical things occurred. 'What is this strange feeling that comes at me in a rush?'

The feeling of being seen inside out by Zuko was phenomenal and a bit awkward. She saw the look in his eyes. It called at her, making her depths become ignited by something anew, something never felt. Turning her face away from his, she felt his stare laser her down. Almost incredulously, Zuko worked her body with just the mere position of him over her and the magical power of his eyes on her body. The electrifying sensation increased when he brought himself to her neck, whispering, "_turn to your master, slave"_

His breath tickled her skin but did more than it. It corrupted her straight thinking.

He trailed his cruel whispering over her wet skin. It taunted her beyond her control.

"Why do you do it, _Katara" _Like a strange language it made her muddleheaded but in a good way. Even her name, it sounded beautiful on his lips. Turning to him, her eyes became hazy and her resistance weak and crumbed. Whispering almost breathlessly, "w-what?"

"Why do you do me—"Master Zuko, you are called to a meeting" a knock and a voice came to door. Zuko and Katara found themselves staring back into each other's eyes as if they were the last persons on Earth. Not wanting him to go, she tried to deepen the look into his eyes. Unfortunately he pulled away.

"Nothing happened. Forget everything that happened" was his hostile statement.

'What?'

Oh no, for sure Zuko had to be out his mind, because Katara for sure knew this was something she definitely couldn't stab with all the knives in the world. Inside the feeling she wanted to begone of was flourishing perfectly. What Zuko asked of her, to forget of it, was completely and utterly crazy. He did something that was corrupting her and there was no end to this blinding feeling of naughty desire.

Zuko changed in the bathroom, getting rid of the salt water knowing he left things raw and unfinished. Things had gone overboard and there was no possible way to fix it. The best advice was to treat her as she was to him, a slave and accept the role of what masters do best, wear their slaves out.

Finishing up, he wiped his skin and changed off - returning to the warlord attire. Entering his room (which is connected to the bathroom), he saw his little slave on his bed. She was left deep in thought. Leaving her to be, he tried to show himself there was nothing to feel guilty for.

It was all a mistake. 'Oh who am I kidding? I shouldn't have let things get this far. How could I have been so stupid? Aghh! I just hate this!'

* * *

For days Aang stared at the ceiling. He'd never felt something so painful and somehow he wish he didn't feel it. For days he'd done nothing but stare at the wall and flitch at times whispering _her _name. Katara, the girl of his dreams had a way about her. She was his light and his comfort, his friend and admirer.

Lying down on the cold wooden floors of the large room, Aang found the shadows of the day playing against the wall. Everything was going by his eyes seen but not cared for. Simple things like the way how a flower blooms and how the bamboo whistles with the wind intrigued him, but today, now, it didn't matter, he didn't care.

All that matter was the loss in his heart.

Tortured by the memories, by the smiles and laughter, growls and quarrels, the memories planted themselves deep in the folds of his heart. The sunshine filters through the curtains falling on his face, but does he care? He doesn't.

The cold breezes enter the room but he doesn't care still. The night and day both show their faces but this young Avatar gives not a damn. Closing his eyes, he sees himself holding her. Telling her that no one will separate them from being the best of friends. He reassures her by hugging her, but the image is replaced with another of a fire lord who has her in chains in a deep dungeon.

Reopening his eyes he found the truth was just too much to bear. 'What can I do? Really, what can I do?' All along everyone might have thought differently, but his strength was Katara.

In her laughs and smiles. With that gone, it is like trying to walk without energy.

The shoji (Japanese doors that slide) slammed opened. It was Sokka. He had just about it with everyone failing and going away from him. First it was Katara, he lost her all thanks to Zuko, but losing Aang, his friend and somewhat little brother was not acceptable.

"Aang we need to talk," Sokka was firm

No answer.

Sokka went to Aang's side seeing the sadness on the young boy's face. Sokka wasn't even sure if twelve year olds felt this kind of a thing, but looking at Aang he saw indifferently.

"Aang, come on, you got to break out of this"

No answer.

"Aang, I know you don't want to hear this from me but if its me you got to hear it from then fine. Do you think Katara would be proud of what was happening?" he paused to see no response. "Katara is looking forward to seeing us Aang. The longer we wait, the more tortured she becomes by Zuko. You know we can't allow some creep to steal off Katara like that? Katara needs our help Aang, and what you're doing, is letting her down. You may feel as if you're feeling the world of torture and pain, but think of Katara. She's being held against her own will you can say. She doesn't want to be there, she wants to be with us." Aang flinched. Sokka could see he was getting through.

"If you really care for Katara, you'd fight to get her back. You know Katara needs our help, but are you going to help her or let Zuko not only take away our Katara, but take away your happiness?" Sokka asked.

Aang swallowed, "w-what should I do?"

"Fight for her," he paused, "for our Katara"

Aang nodded.

* * *

Before his very eyes the day was flying pass.

He sighed remembering what he had done. 'Idiot' he scolded himself.

"And our strategy is simple." The voice of his grandfather could be heard.

Zuko's eyes trailed out the window. Completely unaware that his grandfather was onto him.

"Zuko," came his deep voice.

Startled at the voice, the teen turned to look at his grand pa.

Giving a face of 'what' the old man scowled. His grandson was a bunch of show off. A lot of it in fact. If it was one thing he didn't like about his grandson was the fact he was a brat and a cocky little showoff.

"What is it old man?"

And of course there was a respect dysfunction which his grandfather could go on and on about but right now it was time to put the teen in place.

"I saw you day-dreaming miboy" the man started.

"No I wasn't"

"Is that so?"

Zuko didn't answer.

"Because I could have sworn I saw you sighing, looking out the window with a remote expression on your face"

Zuko narrowed his brows, "trust me, I wasn't"

"Hmm, so you say, so tell me, do you agree with our plans?"

Eyes of his soldiers, higher ranks and his relatives focused on him. The uncomfortable feeling of having everyone looking on, expecting an answer and the right one, killed him. Damn, he hated moments like this. Staring back at his grand father who wore a smug smirk made him growl. Why was this man so cruel that every time he got a break this jerk would pounce on his case? Who in hells name did he feel he was, his father?

Knowing he lost to his grandfather, he turned his face from them.

"We're waiting" was the irritating statement.

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I have no answer."

"What's that, I didn't seem to catch that"

"I said I don't have an answer, happy you big oaf?"

Zuko got up in a rage storming out the meeting without any permission.

"So _disrespectful_ you've grown,"

Zuko stopped. He felt the comment. If it was anything he felt, were statements that pertained to his disrespect and the Fire Nation. It was because of his disrespect and opinionating that he was banished. Letting the words settle in, Zuko slammed the door shut walking down the hall in pure anger.

There was nothing like a good ole haunting memory to haunt the present. Why not add some nasty words and shame lecture to really bring the mood alive. Zuko scowled. 'I hate them all'

Tired of having people reckon for his life, Zuko went down the steps. There Madam Tristle and the young maids were cleaning the table for the late lunch.

The old woman stopped seeing her young lord at unease.

"Are you alright milord?"

Knowing the boy since he was born, she could consider Zuko more of her son than anything. Zuko did little respecting but knowing her since he was born, he respected her and she as an elder admired that of him.

"Is lunch finish?" he tried to avoid the questions.

"Yes milord"

"Good. Have my slave put my meal there."

"Yes milord"

The woman shouted Katara's name, who was right around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Your master asks of you to have his food in the common room. Go quickly now," the woman handed Katara the meal.

Katara nodded.

Walking up the tall flight of steps she made her way down the hall and to the common room. Fixing the tray on her left hand, she opened the door with her right.

In front of her was Zuko sitting in the Western chair, his fingers tapping the table to pass the boredom. His eyes were looking out the window in thought. Something must have happened for him to be here, because she swore she heard the meeting down the hall.

"Good afternoon, master Zuko." She bowed before walking forward.

He closed his eyes, sighing to himself.

No answer.

Katara figured he wasn't in the mood. Not that he ever was.

Placing his meal on the small table. She fixed him a bold of soup, a couple of rice balls, a glass of green tea and water and fried tofu pieces. Lunch indeed smelled good. She sat opposite of him waiting for him to dig in. His remote eyes averted to the food and then at Katara.

Troubles. They were always in his eyes.

He quickly returned his gaze to his food, eating it in a manner that he wasn't hungry. He took small bites chewing the food slowly and tiredly.

Katara was a bit alarmed at his behaviour.

"Is everything alright master Zuko?"

He took an aggressive bite of the onigiri (rice ball). She arched a brow at his sudden behaviour.

He ate loud and quickly.

Katara sat there in thought. What could have happened? Zuko was much of the selfless being who usually got angry and expressed himself, but now, he's just being awkward.

"You know, if you have a problem, you should try telling someone."

Zuko listened to her. Why did everyone always feel that he had a problem? Why did they constantly dictate for him? Did he ask for it, is there a sign on his face saying 'problem boy?'

Clenching his fists he flung the chopsticks to the window. Katara was stunned. His sudden behaviour amazed her.

Looking at him expectantly for an answer he turned to her. In a low voice he said, "go get them, now" he said lowly.

She nodded.

Zuko watched her. 'Sick onna, what is it about you that gets me—infuriated?'

Flinging his whole tray of tofu to the ground, Katara backed up in shock.

"M-Master Zuko, are you okay?"

He growled. 'Always asking if I'm okay, do I look okay to you?'

"Master Zuko?"

'And they ask and ask, and bloody ask. What is with these questions? What is it with these bastards?'

"Master?"

'I hate them all'

"Pick up all my food" he grunted.

"Of course"

Katara began picking up the tofu with her hands when a silver twinkle flashed in Zuko's eyes.

The whole mood of seeing this young, innocent maid picking up his food brought ideas to his mind. A sinuous smirk full of raw evil came to his face. What was it about this girl's innocence that made him show his true demonic self? What is that makes me react so differently when she's in his presence?

"Yami (Stop)" he ordered.

"Something wrong?" large sapphire eyes looked at him.

"Yes, in fact, something is wrong. Pick up the food Katara…"

"But that's what I'm doing"

"No, not with your hands"

"Huh?"

A devil's smirk came to his features, "with your tongue and teeth"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Special thanks to: **Archangel Joel for one of the ideas used in the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thank you so much for the pretty reviews. They were beautiful. _I'm planning to give u guys a dose of sugar_. **Viewers discretion is advised - 13 and over can read.** _Younger readers may indulge if mature to handle._  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodean and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting too close to the enemy**

Katara stuttered at first. Shocked by his sudden request.

"Well?"

And the sparkle of naughtiness that she never saw, she finally did.

She had no choice.

Leaning over, back bent forward, she almost wanted to cringe at what she was doing.

Already a breath away from the floor, Katara twirled her tongue over the tofu.

Zuko's smirk broadened.

Closing her eyes almost for a moment, she tried not to scream at Zuko. 'He's an idiot, he's absolutely ghastly!'

Trying to get the tofu into her mouth, it slipped away on the ground causing her anger to heighten.

'Come on you stupid thing'

Having a firm hold of it, she used her teeth on a piece of the tofu.

Katara looked at Zuko.

In his eyes she saw golden twinkles shimmering. They were mischievous, naughty, luring, lewd and in one word, evil.

Calling her with his index finger she crawled forward.

Taking up his chopsticks, he handled the tofu out her mouth. Placing it in his, he munched down, letting his tongue lick his lips devilishly slow.

Gritting his teeth, he whispered, "I want more. Feed me"

Katara was now officially shocked and blown away. 'Kami, if this is for all the times I did wrong things in my life then I'm really sorry. But please, torture me in other means'

"I'm waiting my little slave"

Katara obliged. Her duty was simple. To serve and give anything her master requests, not coming to those terms meant suffering serious consequences or worse, punishment.

Katara again tried her luck with the slippery tofu. Twirling and twisting her serpentine tongue over the food, Zuko couldn't help but hiss at her luring actions. Though she found it innocent, he found it lewd and appetizing. The insatiable feeling of just wanting to see more of her wondrous innocence was driving him crazy. Zuko wanted more, and by any means he'd have it.

Dipping down to grip the tofu, Katara used her teeth to pick up another piece. Crawling to his side, she took the chopsticks from his hand. Picking up the tofu with the eating sticks she fed Zuko. And a like a bratty prince who gets anything his heart desires, he ate it with a satisfied smirk on his face.

The process had gone on for a couple minutes until there weren't anymore pieces of tofu.

Zuko wiped his mouth. "Tasted good, slave"

Katara turned from him, why was it that she felt so violated by what he did? Why did it feel like she did something to offend her dignity? Why did Zuko do something like this?

"I'll be leaving you" he paused, "for a while" he smirked, "until then, find something to preoccupy yourself" he began leaving the room.

"Oh, and this afternoon, I have a little job for you"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Oh, you'll see." He laughed distrustfully, "that you will"

With that he left her to think.

'Man Zuko, do I hate you' she sighed, blowing a tendril of hair out her face.

* * *

_Dear Fire Nations,_

_You are cordially invited to a dance on the 25th of this month. You will be expected to show at 6pm in the theme of black and white. Any persons who do not oblige our dress code will not be accepted. No exceptions. Henceforth, persons who are permitted must bring a mask to cover their identity until twelve that night. All Fire Nations are permitted a subservient posse and a meek young woman. This dance is to remind Fire Nations of the history we had in the making. All prestige officials will be present and as a sign of prestige and honour one should oblige unless ill or for unfortunate reasons. _

_From Princess Kimiko._

_Fire-bender._

_

* * *

_

"Madam Tristle" Katara spoke softly.

"Yes girl, what is it?" the woman asked.

"Do you have any chores I may do?"

"Hmm. I'd give you a lot but since you're strictly Zuko's business then I'll have to give you chores which follow up to his orders. Hmm, lets see what you can do" she thought for a minute. Rubbing her digits in retrospect.

"You could scrub his toilet" she spoke

Katara popped her eyes open wide. 'WHAT?'

The woman laughed at Katara's expression, "but I've already scrubbed it.'

'Phew!'

"Hmm, his bathroom tub needs scrubbing. Go to it. Don't take too long because Zuko takes a bath around four" she spoke.

"Yes Madam"

* * *

Bucket, scrubby cloth, soapy water and two gloves Katara was ready to scrub the surprisingly huge tub. 

Sliding into the tub she began the scrubbing procedure. Seeing grime, limestone deposit and mildew all stuck to his tub she felt the nauseous feeling coming on. 'Boy oh boy, does Zuko know the meaning of stink'

Scrubbing one particular spot Katara saw the damn thing wasn't coming off. 'Hell what are you?'

She scrubbed so hard that she felt her fingers were coming off. The burning in her fingers made her stop for a while. Bending and stretching them a bit she returned to her tedious task.

For hours Katara kept at her scrubbing, washing and wiping of the tub. She wanted Zuko to see she did an amazing job of the bathroom. She wanted everything to be perfect and spotless.

Buffing the wooden tub aesthetically, with her tongue stuck out as she perfected the buffing technique, she had to admit she did a bloody good job.

Meanwhile:

Burned out from a long workout with his soldiers, Zuko stripped off his shirt feeling all gooey and sticky.

"I'll be heading up to take a bath" he told his soldiers, leaving them to train.

They were all becoming quicker and sharper especially that boy, _Maine. _

The boy was exceptionally fluent with hand and foot strikes. His combat strategy was all the better. What kept him a good fighter was the fact he studied his fighter and adapted to the blows. Zuko looked at the boy, he'd have to keep a close eye on him. Just in case.

As Zuko entered the establishment his uncle Iroh stared at him. "What's the reason for the shirt off?"

"I smell like a goat and I feel all dirty" he spoke.

Iroh made a distasteful face.

Madam Tristle saw Zuko going up the stairs.

"Master, Zuko"

The young boy didn't want to hear anything, he was exceptionally gritty.

Zuko ran up the stairs to pass her chatting.

'Well if you don't want to hear my lord then you'll discover.' A smile on her face.

Zuko walked down the long hall making his way to his room. Wiping the sweat off his chest, he loosed his hair and proceeded to his bathroom. Dropping the shirt on his floor and taking off his shoes in a stumbling manner, Zuko felt ready for a bath. He didn't care if his tub didn't have water yet, he'd full it.

Grabbing a towel from the bench he entered his bathroom.

His tub as usual was the focal point. He couldn't wait to take a nice long bath. No distractions, no anybody. Just he and the water.

Zuko began untying the belt from his pants his hands fumbling with the cords. 'Goodness gracious, I hate it when I tie these things too tight'

Finally having the coils free, he began undoing his pants.

"Ahhh! Finished" spoke a confident person. Wiping her brow at a good day's accomplishment, Katara was completely blown head over heals at what she saw.

'Oh damn' was their expressions.

Their eyes popped open like saucers and neither party could move away their focused stare.

Zuko for one was completely shocked. 'What the &#&# is she doing in here?' Zuko was amazed, never in his life had something as embarrassing as this happened. Thankfully his pants weren't off. Quickly snapping them back on, Katara couldn't help but stare.

'Boy, if a nosebleed's coming on I won't stop it 'coz damn I saw it all today.'

Zuko turned his back from her. His face flushed but his anger racing.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you?" he turned around in a snap.

The anger on his face was all that scared her.

'Oh damn, he doesn't look too pleased.'

"Ev-everything alright M-Master Zuko?"

Katara began backing out his tub.

He cracked his knuckles giving her a stare of death.

"M-master Zuko?"

Katara began scooting out his door when she saw he was following her.

"Say your prays water-bender"

'Trust me, I'm saying them'

Still converging her with anger rippled across his face, Katara held her breath. Tucked back into a corner, Katara stooped down. Seeing his face one last time, Katara covered her face with both her arms for protection.

The sight of seeing her this beaten and pathetic made Zuko feel remorse.

He wanted so badly to teach her reason. 'The little pervert.'

"Why were you in my bathroom slave?"

"Madam T-Tristle said I should clean it, master"

'Hmm, no wonder Tristle was speaking to me. Bahh! Why am I so stubborn when I'm ready?'

Turning away from Katara, Zuko disappeared in his bathroom. Slamming the door shut, a picture fell off the wall.

By then Katara knew the coast was clear. Katara sighed, 'I guess that means he didn't notice that the bathroom is clean.' She frowned a bit but what could she do?

Getting up from the corner she went over to where the fallen picture was. Picking it up she saw it was a picture of a girl. She was no older than she was, but still this girl she was a distracting beauty.

From the looks of it the girl didn't seem to look like anyone of Zuko's relatives Katara knew. Katara knew about Zuko's sister, Zula, from his diary but she knew nothing more of other closely attached persons. Sometimes Katara wondered where is his mother in all those writings?

Taking the picture out the frame, she looked at it more carefully.

The girl who was smiling with bright silver-green eyes, wore pink lips and black hair in curls. Katara could see she was Fire Nation prestige from the grand hall and Fire Nation pictures decorating the hall.

Turning the picture around Katara read.

_To my beloved darling, Zuko._

_-Kimiko._

Katara sunk a bit, 'whose Kimiko?'

* * *

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **First fic? Newbie? Be nice?  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar is owned by (looks around nervously) somebody? And sure that somebody wouldn't mine if I played with their characters, right? Anyways, this fanfiction is for non-profit, its just for fun—and a bit of evilness.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Come undone.**

She sits on Zuko's bed looking at the picture of the young girl.

"Who are you?"

Though she shouldn't have cared who interested Zuko, she was still curious. Realizing that she was just working herself over stupidity, she placed the picture on the table.

A knock came to Zuko's door and Katara arched a brow.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lily."

"Lily?"

Katara hadn't seen her friend in a while. Opening the door very excited the young girl handed her a bowl of apples.

"What's this for?"

"Oh, Madam Tristle said Zuko requested it, whatever for, I don't know" the girl said.

"Yeah-he's a bit freaky when he's ready"

"A bit? Feh!"

The girls giggled.

As the girls calmed down they could hear Zuko grumble and shout in his bath.

"What's his problem?"

"Believe me, you do not, and I mean DO NOT, want to know" Katara complied.

"Try me" Lily took the opportunity to enter Zuko's room.

"It's really embarrassing really, and a bit of awkward, and scary and—"would you stop with the and. Damn, you use the most conjunctions in one sentence."

"Sorry"

"It's alright. I figure whatever you have to tell me is pretty bad, so bad you don't trust your friend" she pat Katara's hand, "its alright I understand" and then she gave the puppy face. Damn, Katara hated that face.

"No, not the puppy face!"

Big shimmering eyes, exceptionally pouty lips in a forlorn expression made Katara weak and won over.

"I absolutely hate myself sometimes"

"Oh you know you're no match for this girl and her powers"

"Keep talking and she'll have no powers"

"Ohh, I see Zuko's aggression is rubbing off" the girl slipped the comment.

"Shush! He'll hear you and kill me, especially after what happened in the bathroom I'm totally a goner"

"Ohh, and what happened in the bathroom?" Lily arched a brow.

"Hehheheh?" Katara blushed, "did I say bathroom, um well I meant to say" she paused to see her friend's expression. The face of you're-so-caught-red-handed made Katara sigh out.

"I'm busted aren't I?"

"Absolutely"

"Feh! Hmm, well, today I was scrubbing the bathroom"

"Sure you were…"

Katara shot her friend daggers.

"Anddd, after a couple of hours scrubbing that huge bath-tub, Zuko so happened to be ready to take a bath and by golly, you could have imagined what happened when I sprung up on the spur of the moment and what happened when he was about to take his pants off"

The girl giggled. She couldn't help it.

"Shh, hush, you're going to get us caught"

"Oh relax, nobody knows I'm up here"

"Hello, Zuko is in his bathroom, when he hears us giggling he's going to be in a fit when he discovers two girls laughing their tails off"

"Oh damn, I didn't think of that?"

"Well now you know ingenious one" sarcastically Katara rubbed it in.

"KATARA" Zuko shouted.

"Oppsie" the both girls freaked out.

"WHO IS THAT ONNA?"

"I, urh, I just remembered Madam Tristle had a chore for me. See you Katara, bye" Lily flew out the room.

'Some friend you turned out to be'

The bath door flew open to Zuko.

"Ah, Master Zuko what a pleasant surprise, have you finished your bath?"

"Who was that onna?"

"Who was who?"

"Don't play smart with me onna"

"But master Zuko, I don't know what you're referring to"

"Oh? Is that so? Well maybe I should refresh your memory"

He snarled.

Zuko wasted no time as he took grasp of Katara's wrist jerking her to follow him. She did. Opening his French doors he laid her against the wall.

"Move and I'll hurt you"

Going back into the room, Zuko rummaged through taking up a few items. Seeing in his hand a bowl of apples she wondered if she was going to eat them with him. But then she saw the archery band around his hand and the bow and arrows.

"You know woman they say apples are good for people… do you like them?" he asked fixing the band on his hand properly.

"Y-yes…"

"Oh really? Well, then that makes the two of us. You know why?"

"N-no"

"Well instead of telling you, let me show you"

"Huh?"

"You'll see"

Zuko picked up a red ripe apple. Throwing it to Katara she caught it in one shot.

"Put it on your head onna, very straight or I might miss and have my arrow aiming for that face of yours?"

"M-Master Zuko" she tried to work her way through his stubbornness.

"Do not give me your weak smothering or your insubordination onna, sometimes you really make me on edge that I can't take it. It becomes so bad that I must have revenge"

"But, but?"

"But nothing. Oblige or I will shot you blindly"

She quickly obliged. Her fingers shaking and a few drops of sweat falling from her temple, Katara could only wish that she lived through this.

"Good girl"

Bending his arrow back on the bow, he closed one of his eyes and kept aim on the shaking red apple on her head.

"Now really onna do you want to get shot?"

"N-no"

"Then stay still would you?"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the arrow to stab her. 'Any minute now'

And in a split-second everything was halted. Time froze as Zuko saw he missed. (missed her head too)

"Damn, I missed the middle but at least I have other shots" Katara swore she nearly died

'Oh damn, I can't keep up with this job?'

Zuko wasted no time trying again. Fixating his arrow in his bow sturdily, with one eye open and his tongue slightly on his lips he tried to keep concentration to his best. Any mishaps would mean all his pleasurable fun and distractions down the drain.

And again, with a deep breath taken, he pulled back and let go. The arrow going directly through the apple.

"Very good" came a voice.

Iroh spoke.

"Arigatou (Thank you) uncle" Zuko spoke.

"What are doing to your little slave?"

Zuko picked up another arrow, "torturing her" was his cool reply.

"Ahh, may I have apple my dear?" Iroh asked.

Katara flung him an apple very shaken.

"Ready woman?" Zuko asked.

"No…"

Zuko didn't listen to her sad mutterings. Taking a shot at his aiming again, his arrow went straight for the center.

"Excellent work. You know the last time I practiced archery was when you were fifteen"

"Uncle I'm only sixteen, where's the huge age difference?"

"Not much I guess, but in that little time you've perfected archery"

'Not to mention torture' Thought Katara.

"You know a lot of us are proud of you Zuko?"

Zuko stopped, "you are dismissed onna" turning to his uncle he said, "what's there to be proud of?" Zuko leaned over his balcony.

"You're not the boy I use to know"

"Then who am I?"

"You're Zuko. A one of a kind"

Zuko sighed.

"Uncle, I'm not somebody who takes hope into consideration. You've given a lot of men hope, but I don't take any"

"Why, there must be a reason?"

"Believe me, I don't why yet, but maybe someday I will know"

"Hmm" "Zuko, do you still think of what your father did?"

Zuko took a breath of air. "You want me to forget?"

"No, I'm just asking"

"Everyday. It's scarred on my memory. It never dies. The words he said to me. The faces, they're all around me, my fright, it's still alive. Something I wish never happened occurred and I blame it all on my stubbornness. I wish I could kill the pain uncle, I wish I could scream so loud that the Earth would crack and swallow the entire Fire Nation into a dark abyss. It's hurtful you know, imagining your own flesh and blood banishing you. Tell me, will a memory like that ever fade? It never does. Some memories, burn too deep"

"Hmm, I'm glad you're realized it on your own and it didn't take somebody to tell you the kind of life the Fire Nation truly portrays." He paused, "you will realize Zuko, that you are so similar to your father but your heart, it's what makes you different and believe me hold onto it. You wouldn't want to do someone the same something your father did to you, you know certain things in life leave a scar and a simple sorry can never fix it. Hold on to the people you love and hold on to who you are because more than ever it separates you from your father and you don't want to be him, you want to be who you are, Zuko"

"Thank you uncle" a small smile pitched over Zuko's face.

"Your welcome miboy." He paused, "can I ask another question Zuko?"

"Sure"

"Why do you treat her like that?"

"Treat who like what? Katara?"

"If that's her name. The girl."

"How do I treat her?"

"You know you're treating her the way of a cruel enemy"

"I can't exactly say we're friends"

"Zuko, the last time you kidnapped the girl you didn't treat her this way. You've changed, what's happened to you?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not, I'm just, just tired"

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of everybody getting on my damn nerves" he lashed out.

Iroh kept silent.

"Maybe we should continue this some other time. When you're less tired"

The man left Zuko to be.

Zuko soured. He hadn't meant for things to go this way. His uncle was his only real form of family and just screaming out like that was uncalled for. Zuko, feeling frustrated held his face with both hands. 'Why do I keep messing up?'

Unknown to Zuko, Katara was keeping watch. Sometimes more than others she felt Zuko's pain and why he did the things he did. Sometimes all she thought he needed was a little nudge in the right direction, but the question always remains, will this stubborn prince kindly take orders when he's the one use to ordering?

'Zuko…' she whispered.

* * *

Sokka looked over the plans they discussed. So did Aang, for once the jolly hyper boy remained at stable.

"Sokka do you think Katara's hurt?" Aang asked.

Sokka prayed she wasn't. Because if she was, Zuko was going to die a painful death.

"Somehow Aang, I don't think she is. But then again we're not dealing with our everyday neighbour, we're dealing with somebody completely different"

"Do you think Zuko will torture her?"

"It's possible. I'm not expecting anything less. But I don't think he would, he didn't do it once, whose to say he wouldn't do it again."

"I don't know Sokka" Aang said in an uncertain voice.

"Don't know, what do you mean?"

"Some how Sokka I feel things have changed with Zuko. I think we're expecting too much. Somehow I don't like how it feels, you know, having Katara away from us so long. I guess its just, I miss her…that's all" a sad expression came to his face.

"Don't worry lil buddy, we'll get her back. No doubt about it"

"Yes"

"Come on, go get ready for dinner"

"Okay"

Sokka stayed outside looking at the stars in the sky.

"I'll find you Katara, and when I do, I'll behead that repulsive fire-bender. In your name Katara, will all the spiteful sufferings end. But for now, sleep assure that love from the ones who love you is always there. Close your eyes and dream, that I will find you, Aang will find you, again…" he trailed off into a whisper.

"Nite Katara"

* * *

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **My first fanfiction is coming to an end. If you would like the 15 chapters or more please tell me. I am open to all ideas.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodean and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 10:I feel…**

**9 am**

'I keep my brain working and my body active, I keep the feeling of being a hunter preserved in my veins. I keep the fact that I am the best always number one in my mind, I keep knowing that I will rise again as my diehard slogan.'

Zuko slams the stick into the dummy violently.

'And the yearn to show my father that I can capture the Avatar is tremendous and insatiable to describe'

Sweat falls from his brow.

'I want to be the best'

Zuko flips in the air sending a fireball racing into the dummy. 'I am the best'

"Ah, Warlord Zuko" spoke a voice

Zuko turned.

Maine.

The young boy who Zuko kept a particular glare on was now in his presence once again.

"Ready for another demonstration?"

"Yes milord. I've been practicing with my spear as you've taught us. I think I'm better at it"

The boy around fourteen or so, was exceptionally skilled. He was very receptive and he did a perfect execution of all his katas and combos virtually error free. What also intrigued Zuko about this boy was the fact he was so quick to adapt to a person's techniques. Impressed that the boy was so cheery and skillful made Zuko very interested at the odds.

"Is that so? Well you know there's only one way to prove that" Zuko paused, "fight me"

"Are you sure?"

For a moment Zuko felt insulted. Did this boy just dare his superiority? Oh this was too good and all funny.

"Fight me. Our rules will be based under spear-fighting, where the winner will stab their blade into the shoulder of their opponent."

The boy swallowed, "I-I, I'm not ready for this master Zuko"

"Don't be a wimp Maine, I've trained my soldiers to the best by exhibiting the best, don't go failing on me now Maine"

The boy shook his head uncertainly, "as you wish milord"

Zuko picked up two spears. Throwing one to the boy he gave a firm nod.

"Stances in ready"

They both kneeled deeply into the ground. The boy placed one foot parallel from the next, containing a tiger's pounce. Zuko on the other hand did it somewhat likewise, but his spear was in a different position, behind his back in a horizontal manner.

"Begin"

They both went forward using their spears to protect them. The boy sent his spear in a forward pattern only to have Zuko slam it to the ground. Zuko wasted no time slamming the back of his spear on the boy's back.

"Come on, I've trained you better than this. Arise"

The boy groaned at the pain. But he wouldn't quit.

Standing on his own two feet in a square stance he spun the spear around in his right hand. Leaning into a stance with the spear vertically behind his back, he gritted his teeth at the anticipated outcome.

"To fight me, you must see my loopholes" Zuko spoke.

The boy charged in on Zuko with a diagonal slash. Zuko countered, slamming the boy with a roundhouse kick into the wall.

"To fight me, you must think faster than I would, you must always be one move ahead of me." Zuko whispered.

In pain the blood slid down the wall, his back in pain but his ego unbroken.

"If you want to fight me Maine, never be at my standard be at a standard I can never reach, it is then you become a winner and I become subdued. Otherwise, your talent is lost and lifeless." He paused, "fight me Maine, if you can"

The boy stumbled to his feet, ridden in pain and soars. He could tell his back was in blood but he wouldn't let that dissuade his ultimate goal of showing Zuko he was as great as could be.

"I'm ready" the boy whispered.

"So you say" Zuko breathed in deeply. Gathering all the positive chi into his body, he closed his eyes and waited for the young boy to come crashing into him. And as exactly as what he predicted it was coming to pass. The young boy came racing forward screaming out with everything he had. Sending his spear in a criss-cross pattern Zuko conceived his blow. Sending his blade into the boy's shoulder, the boy countered by blocking with his left hand. Sending his left hand into Zuko's gut, Zuko blocked, but was completely off guard when Maine's spear came crashing into Zuko's face.

Zuko flew back, seeing blood was spilt.

"Very good Maine. You're beginning to anticipate my moves. Excellent, but lets see if you'll get lucky twice in a row" Zuko went forward, flying within the air with his spear behind his back. Maine waited for Zuko. Raising the spear within the air, Zuko dodged, landing awkwardly on the ground. Maine wasted no time running into Zuko. Using the back of spear, he slammed it into Zuko's back. Zuko groaned, but he countered by slamming his spear into the boys gut. The boy growled in pain.

"Come on Maine, finish me off or I'll be happy to finish you off" Zuko spat the blood from his mouth.

"You underestimate me warlord Zuko" the boy dropped his spear.

Running into Zuko, Zuko was completely shocked by the boy's reactions. Sending his blade into the boy, Maine ducked slamming Zuko into the ground. Zuko rolled, but Maine came following. Slamming his fists into Maine's face, the boy screamed out but he wouldn't go down with so little ease. Maine rolled on the ground taking his spear up aiming it at Zuko's shoulder. Zuko did likewise.

_(Stab)_

Blood.

It was on Zuko's shoulder. The spear was quarter way through his shoulder.

But what about Maine?

"Aokk" a painful whisper exerted through Maine's lips.

The boy was in pain. It seemed Zuko missed Maine's shoulder by a mile, he instead aimed for his stomach.

"You win, m-master Zuko"

"No" 'Iie'

"Irohhhhh!" Zuko shouted.

Rushing through the doors were countless boys and men.

"Make way, make way" Iroh came crashing through the crowd.

There on the ground was Zuko and Maine. Maine was bleeding terribly.

"I need a doctor, get one quickly" Zuko shouted at his soldiers, a couple of the boys ran for a doctor while Iroh came to Zuko's side.

"Oh my! Maybe we should take this out" Iroh spoke.

"Yes"

Iroh took hold of the spear and began pulling it out.

"AGHHHHHHH!" the boy bawled.

"Come on Maine you have to be strong"

"Master Zuko it hurts"

"You must stay still Maine, the more you panic and twist, the more you endanger yourself"

But the boy couldn't help it. He screamed and bawled. Zuko saw pain in his eyes.

_Can you kill and not feel? Can you?_

Katara's words haunt him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to find the peace, the freedom from the guilt.

'Why me sometimes?'

Indeed, why?

* * *

Katara hadn't seen Zuko all morning, according to rumors (trust her, there are lots of those), someone got hurt. Even though Zuko had a way with himself of being the type not to be hurt, he was still susceptible to blows and wounds. Worried that something may have happened she sat on his bed waiting on him. For hours she sat on his bed waiting and waiting. The sun cast its shadow on her all through the day and still no sign of Zuko. Yet, she waited on, knowing he was safe and he would come.

The sound of shouting soldier's from the lunchtime break to the evening's chirping of the birds made Katara reckon she was letting her day stop all thanks to Zuko. Selfishly he would never open his eyes and see what he had done to her. Even though she was a mere two years younger than him, she felt this whole big block of emotions. Something so incomprehensible was built on her shoulders never to eradicate with ease. So many times Katara wish Zuko would sit down, pause to breathe and listen to her speak, but so many times that fantasy was broken by cold reality. Her fantasies were mere fallacies, and for that they were never real. She wished that Zuko could alas see what he's been doing to her.

She realized that for a while she'd been thinking of him differently. Ever since the day he threw her on the bed and made her emotions twitched up, she never had control of what she felt. If fire was something suppose to burn, then Katara agreed, Zuko's fire was one that burned her both physically and mentally. He was the type of man who loved to put people under rigorous testing and trails to test wit specifically. She figured that's what he'd been testing her for. True, she'd live up to his tests, but in the meanwhile, her heart was in pain. Part of her heart was shaded in wanting to be away from him, return to her friends and Aang, but part of her was reaching for his irresistible fire that called to her hauntingly. In the night she would wake up at awkward hours, having a dream that would make her sweat and burn in want. Yet wants was all she could ask but never have.

'What is it about you Zuko that I find myself attracted to but completely compelled to?'

Was it the flame of fierceness and feistiness that attracted her to him? Was it the fact he made himself different, wild and uncontained that made him a hard catch. A hard earning? Something a girl as feisty as her would pursue?

'Why do I find myself staring into your eyes and seeing a splitting image of you and me? Why have you seated yourself so deep in my heart? Why can't I rip my heart out and feed it to the dogs to be done of you once and for all? Why have you corrupted my senses and made me weak? Why do I taste you in my water and dream of you in my self-created worlds? Why have you possessed me with your self-influential self?'

'All you are Zuko is nothing but a weak little boy, who's taunted in your past and living your father's image. You are tired of living in the shadow of shame that you drive yourself into the extremes. You use hate as your friend, thinking that it would help you through your problems. But under the contrary it destroys you piece by piece, surely it begins to chip your sanity and before you know it you're gone from the sane. Would you ever wake up Zuko and smell the roses? Why Zuko, why can't you ever see what I'm showing you, why?'

As the screams went off in her mind violently, Katara fell back on his bed.

Weakness.

She felt it. 'And all I would ever be to you, is some weak little slave's girl who must do her master's biddings. Why not move the mask from your heart and let our hearts communicate?'

And before she could think any further a picture of Aang came to her mind.

Cringing she huddled herself in a foetus (a ball - how babies huddle in a woman's womb)

'Have I betrayed everyone? Have I gone too far? Why have I done this? ZUKOOO!' she screamed within her mind.

Betrayal was the worse feeling she felt and she hated it. Before she came here, she loved Aang and her brother. She use to think of them everyday. There journeys, trouble, craziness. She couldn't believe the fun they had, the insane trio-posse. But ever since she was taken under Fire Nation arms and became personal property to them, her foresights had changed. From wanting to be free and with her friends, she exchanged it to be with Zuko and fiery ends.

Katara cried. There were so many times she wanted to go home when she was in the Fire Nations home but she knew she didn't have a choice. She thought of Sokka and Aang, more particularly Aang, because he was younger and because she loved him tremendously as a friend. But coming to terms that she forgot that for dark holds from a fire lord made her want to die. She cringed, tears falling down her face.

It just had to stop. All the insane madness, all the taunting and fetishes. Everything just had to stop. If Zuko felt anything, anything at all he would tell her, but if he didn't then she betrayed her friends for a nothing. An absolute nothing. Making her more of an idiot and giving her only one option left, to end it all. _I'll kill myself…_

She lied on his bed, letting the shadows of the day pass her by and the afternoon's wind shuffle her hair messily. She let the day blink before her eyes as she waited patiently to know the truth. One answer was all the kept her from death.

Around five that afternoon Zuko came to his room. He hadn't seen Katara around, but then who would want to see his ugly face.

On his bed, lying in his black silks was Katara. The first sight to reach his eyes was the young girl.

Immediately Katara perked up.

Their eyes caught in a delicate hold but he broke it off.

'What are you fighting me off Zuko?'

"I didn't see you today" came his baritone young voice.

"I-I was here…" she paused to take a breath, "waiting for you"

He groaned, as he held his shoulder.

"You're hurt?"

"I was sparring"

"Must you be so reckless?"

Zuko arched a brow. Walking over to his bed, Katara came following.

"What in hell's name is it to you onna?"

She pushed him over on the bed, leaning over she whispered with tears in her eyes, "everything"

Zuko's first impression, was did she snap? But then he saw in those geometrical eyes a fire that once filled his. A fire long gone but never really blown out. He tried to push forward, but she wouldn't budge.

And for the first time Zuko's reaction wasn't about hostility, it was more of shock and letting whatever comes, come.

Leaning over into his ear she begged, "let me take care of you, my master, Zuko" she pleaded, her heart truly hurting.

Zuko caught her face in his hand.

"You are only enthralled by a shadow of a man you barely know" he whispered.

Her eyes shone like a starry night, but he wiped them away. "But if you want a pain of a man you barely know then I'd allow you to taste it, indulge it, refine it, in both sin and lust" he paused, letting go of her jaw.

"Clean my wounds…Katara" for the first time in such a long time he called her, her name.

She got off of him. Leaning him forward, she got herself in the draws (he instructed her to go in) where she got linens and rubbing alcohol.

Undoing the poor wrapped bandages around his arm, Katara leaned back to examine his wounds. 'Oh damn'

"Does it hurt?"

"More than you could imagine"

"Oh, well if you think that hurts, taste a bit of alcohol would you"

He grimaced.

Dabbing a cloth strip with some of the alcohol she readied Zuko. "Oh just get it over with"

"Suit yourself"

Placing the cloth to his wound, he shouted out. Adding pressure to the wound, Zuko gripped his hand in the sheets to keep himself from throwing Katara off.

"It's alright Zuko, it'll go away, all the pain. Shh" she whispered softly in his air. It's been a while he heard a calming voice like that, that could actually make him become undone to meek ends.

She cleaned the wound with stray hissings but hey, it beat the hella-of those shouts any day. Like a true humble Samaritan she attended to his wounds whispering affectionate words in his ear.

Sometimes this was all he needed to hear. Instead of people victimizing him and always asking him if something was wrong, couldn't they say something nice instead?

But here in Katara's soft welcome, he found solace and peace. Something she freely gave him.

After applying some ointment, she began tying the bandages around his arm.

Zuko looked at her as she bandaged his arm. 'What do you see in me?'

It troubled him.

He stopped her. "Katara" he whispered in a small voice. "Yes Zuko"

"I don't understand"

"Don't understand what Zuko?"

"Don't understand what you're pursuing? What do you see in me?"

"Something the faint-hearted would never see"

"But after everything I've done?"

"Zuko, I realized that to understand you I needed to get into your mind. And the reason for your anger and pain was because you loved your father. In fact, you allowed that knowledge of your cruel father shape you. You became your father Zuko, unconsciously, and as each day went by the idea of appeasing him was all that resolute in your heart. No longer were you thinking as old Zuko should. And because you lived your life in anger and returning honour to your father and his Nation, your shadowed your life that you could never be happy, and you aren't Zuko" she whispered.

"How could you have seen this, in such a short time?" he was truly amazed.

"My whole life Zuko, I lived on the run and away from home. For the first couple of years, I had no family (This isn't true.), and then the second half of my life I was running from you. During both painful intervals, I met strange people and I developed insights on who was friend from foe. It so happened my insight brought me to another conclusion."

Zuko smirked, but the smirk died.

"Sometimes wrong isn't it?"

He got up.

"All this time I was becoming my father Katara. All this time I was turning into what he was…" he whispered.

"And what is that?"

"A beast"

Katara sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself…"

"Why not, I've been like it to everyone else" he paused, "why shouldn't I discriminate who I've become?"

"Because you're different Zuko"

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to say our heart's is what makes us different"

"Part of it is your heart. But even your heart is similar to your father's. 'See, what makes you different from somebody is your choice and decision, your personality and character. You're a good person Zuko. When last you kidnapped me you weren't about hostility, you were about understanding, but now this time around, everything changed. Changed for the worst" she paused, "you let everything trouble you Zuko, you let it get the better of you…"

"What would you know? The pressure is phenomenal. The pain is real Katara. All so real. I loved my father, I loved the life I had and I'd do anything to have that life back. To have the honour I lost." He paused, "I failed you know. I failed everyone and myself ultimately, but what I wouldn't do to have back all that's gone"

"There is one way you know"

He listened…

"Share your burdens" she whispered.

"Believe me I've tried"

"No Zuko, you've chosen the wrong persons to tell your life to. You need someone else…"

"Like whom?" he turned to her, watching her incredulously.

"Me…"

He swallowed. "You're the enemy" was his cold words.

"Am I Zuko, am I really the enemy?" she asked.

"I – I don't know"

She sighed, "Zuko, more than ever I can see you need a friend"

"I don't need it"

"Yes you do"

"I don't"

"Zuko stop being so stubborn"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY" he shouted out.

Katara stopped.

"Why even bother with me?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Because unlike a lot of people Zuko, I care…" she said

"Can you care for your enemy?"

"Damn it Zuko, you're not the enemy, I'm not the enemy. If you were my enemy I'd kill you long ago. Really I would, but because you aren't, I'd like to be your friend and I'd like to care for you, take care of you" she whispered.

Zuko turned to her, "I- I need time"

She smiled, "take all the time you need"

He looked at her, "Katara"

"Yes Zuko?"

".…..Thank you" was his first nice words to her.

A smile that never came to her face finally bloomed. Truly happy she whispered, "your welcome…"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Sorry I was late with the updates but I went out yesterday to the movies. My bad everyone. Hope this chapter makes up.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The hunt is on…**

After Zuko's bath, the young prince ordered a new change of clothes for his ex-slave. Katara sat on his bed with a kimono on, looking at the moon. Some how the golden colour of the moon and slow sailing of the clouds made the ambience just right to talk. The world was silent with the gentle rustling of leafy trees under the warmth of the dark sky. The sound of waves crashing on the shore sounded like music to her ears. It was now she felt the refinery of the night and the happiness of being in Fire Nation's hold.

Katara went forward to the magnifying beauty of nature. Leaning on the balcony she breathed in the crisp air that filled her lungs with coolness.

Zuko watched her, the way her hair streamed in the wind. The delicate chestnut locks flying. The red kimono under the golden light of the moon made her look exquisite and absolutely enthralling. Indeed she looked divine and commanded attention. Walking forward silently, his amused eyes found it impossible to break eye contact with her.

"Nice night huh?" came his deep voice in the dark room.

She jumped. Turning around, she searched for his form in the dark room. And there in the thick darkness, golden eyes flashed and Katara knew she found him.

"Spectacular night indeed," she smiled, returning to stare over the balcony.

"What impresses you about the night?" he asked seeing the muse over her face.

He joined her, looking at the inviting scenery.

"Everything" she breathed in the word

"Oh, come on, that's too mundane. Really, what intrigues you about the night?" he asked. Turning to her. A small smile plastered its way on her face when she thought about it.

"I told you" she giggled, "everything"

"If you be honest with me, I'll tell you what I like about the night" he smirked.

"Oh? A secret aye?"

"Secret for secret…so tell me"

"How about you go first Zuko, and then I'll tell you my secret"

"Alright, but you promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Well when I was younger, with my dad, we use to look at the stars and find our names. It was fun because every night since I was eight, dad would come in my room and say Zuko, lets go connect stars, and I with golly self would run out of bed and come scuttling to my father's balcony, and for hours we'd look at the stars and find names of animals, creatures, sprites, fays…anything." He thought for a moment, "I use to love that…a lot"

"I could imagine. Why don't you still do it?"

"Don't know, it hurts I guess to think after all the moments of father and son, it didn't matter in the end"

"Zuko…" she whispered.

"Besides, I'm alright with it now. It teaches me to be stronger…"

"You don't become stronger if you bury a past. It's unhealthy…"

"And who do I have to tell my pains?"

She leaned forward, "me"

"Katara" he whispered…

"Yes Zuko?"

He leaned forward with a smirk on his face. So very close to her face, his shimmering eyes gazed into hers, "its your turn"

They giggled.

Katara watched him laugh. She never saw Zuko laugh and what a beautiful thing it was.

'So wonderful' thought Katara…

They slowly stopped their laughing and Katara bit her lips, "the thing I like about the night, is that, it brings people together. Even enemies as you call them."

"That's your secret?" he laughed out.

"Zuko" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Oh, that was, was such an insightful secret" Zuko laughed.

"Evil" she teased…

He slowed his laughing and turned to her, "you know I never imagine laughing this hard again"

"Hmm"

"It feels good, to feel…just to feel" he stopped…

"To feel what?" she battered her eyes…

He looked into her eyes and knew what was coming.

"To feel alive" he whispered.

The shade of soft amber flowed with so much sincerity and it almost made Katara's heart miss a beat. Never had she seen eyes that drew her in so deeply. Perhaps after all the trails she endured with Zuko this was the reward given to her for her patience with the arrogant prince. But she had to agree it was well worth it. Katara smiled. Everyone deserves to be happy, even the cruelest of beast deserve to have some small piece of kindness and goodness endowed to them. Just looking into his eyes she saw the soft shade dissolve back into something so familiar its only seen in scared men. The look of delicate care, so delicate that almost touching it would break him, made Katara flinch.

Slowly Zuko swallowed the thick lump and mustered up all the possible strength he had. Taking a breath of air, Zuko placed his arm around her petite waist, slowly and carefully he brought her near to him. Looking into her eyes he saw so many things about the beauty she was. Leaning his forehead just a bit toward hers, he whispered, "thank you…Katara"

And as an instinctive action, she wrapped her hands around his waist, "whatever for Zuko?"

"For showing me that some magic is real," he smiled gently…

And for the first time she enjoyed seeing that smile of peace on his face. This was the Zuko she wanted, who wanted to be free. And alas, he was…

No words could describe the picture of peace he emanated. And because of that, she soaked the feeling of the being the one to show him the light.

* * *

**The next day: 8 am**

Zuko and Katara were now having breakfast in his balcony. Katara was reading a book Zuko wrote and Zuko was watching her read it.

Amusing.

He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun watching someone read.

"Amazing, you're such an emotive writer…" she whispered.

"Hey, I'm an emotive guy"

She smiled.

A knock came to his door.

"Come in"

It was Iroh.

"Ah, uncle, what brings you here?"

Iroh arched a brow, 'is Zuko being polite?'

"A letter came for you"

"Really?"

"Who's it from?" Zuko asked.

Iroh looked at Katara, "maybe, you should see for yourself"

"Alright then"

Zuko took the letter reading the back, _Kimiko…_

"Arigatou (Thank you)"

Iroh hearing the deep serious voice of Zuko understood he should leave him to be. Exiting he prayed all was going to go well.

Ripping the pink seal, he inhaled the scent of rich roses and Jasmines. Taking hold of the letter, Zuko read through with haste…

'A dance?'

Reading through he brought the letter down. 'Kimiko…why do you always do me this?'

* * *

"Alright everyone, we've discussed the situation already. You know your mission, be a shadow and don't get caught. We're rescuing Katara and it requires no mess ups. Are we clear?" Sokka asked

"Yes"

"Good, now, Aang you will take the Western side of the building while group A will take the South side, Group B and I will take the East side and Group C you will take the North side. Everyone knows what they must do, carry it out and be done of the mission. Find Katara and bring her back safely." He paused, "dismissed"

Everyone scattered leaving on their horses.

"Ready Aang, to kick some butt?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's go then!"

'Zuko here we come' Aang smirked.

* * *

Nightfall came in a rush letting the day die down.

Katara was sleeping in her room while Zuko was up. His fire parlour was alive and crackling with fires but Zuko just kept his eyes on the flames.

"Troubled?"

Iroh watched the young boy.

"Yeah"

"It's Kimiko isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know the look of upset, of betrayal…I know it when I see it" Iroh spoke.

"She always plays with me. I'm not her friend anymore uncle…those ties we had, they're gone" he flick the letter into the fire.

"Is that so?"

"What do you mean if _that's so_, of course it is, you remembered what happened"

"Hmm, I do."

"She asked me to get marry to her, I said I would think about it, what happened next, they caught in the common room sleeping with a General. I never forgave Kimiko."

"Then why did you keep her picture?"

"Her picture, you think I still I feel for her?" he went over to the table got the picture, tore it up and threw it in the fire.

"There, its done for. Its over. I will never love her, show my face or anything to her. I hate her…"

"Does this have something to do with the new girl as well?"

"Katara?"

"I really should learn her name…yes Katara"

"No. This has nothing to do with Katara"

"You sure?"

Zuko gave him a look.

"Well what can I say Zuko, don't go if that's how you feel"

"I already told you, I hate her and I never want to see her"

"I see…" the old man rubbed his digits.

"You're thinking aren't you uncle?"

"Yes…"

"Damn, I hate it when you think, you get freaky ideas"

"Ha! That's true"

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, why does my Zuko bother and fret himself over this girl he has no connections with?"

Zuko was silent…

"I already told you"

"No Zuko, I think you had something too deep that it hurts to even talk about. You make the choice."

"I could only hate her"

"Then quit fretting yourself over her"

Zuko sighed.

* * *

They'd been traveling for hours and still no sign of the Fire Nation. Though Sokka was pretty sure he knew where he was going, Aang was beginning to question his surety. How much longer, thought Aang.

Sokka shouted out suddenly.

The horses slowly came to a halt.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked

"Fire Nation"

"Where?"

"The Fire Nation is dead ahead, look" he pointed in the distance for over a 200 km, the site of a huge establishment could be seen.

"Wow…"

"Out the fires, and be silent men, because tonight, we hunt"

* * *

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **A warning, the next chapter contains: **slight seductive, waffy intones. There will be two versions: the clean version will be on fanfic . net and the other will be in my profile. _14-15 years and over may read the version in my profile. Readers discretion is advised._**  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 12: My true feelings…**

_**25th **_

The day of the dance. Thought Zuko.

His eyes were looking at Katara who was practicing some water-bending in his room.

"Everything alright?"

He jumped a bit, "y-yeah…"

"Doesn't look so. What's bothering you?" she asked. Stopping her water-bending.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all"

"Sad liar"

"Gahh!"

"Come on Zuko, I can help you…" her voice sprouted truth.

"Look, its nothing really. I-I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Alright then"

"Thanks"

"Hey, your welcome"

He nodded. His trouble eyes receded into the distance. Katara stood, looking at him. She wondered what was causing him to become phlegmatic. So unlike what he was last night. She could remember the way he held her and the way his slow whisper made her smile from within. She felt special, as if everything for the first time was beautiful. The feeling made her heart sing in peace to finally have a touch of what she yearned for. But now, when she blinks back to look at reality. The cold face of Zuko is still pressed to her eyes and she wonders, what has gotten him this uptight? Sometimes she wanted so badly to help him, but Zuko wasn't the type to come gravelling at people's feet for help or nursing of pain. He was an egotist who believed that faltering would become a mistake where his dignity would be little and people could trample on his heart.

His eyes flashed with internal frustration. Why could she see it and not touch it? Allowing her eyes to drop in thought she pursed her lips in thought. 'Poor Zuko.' She looked up, her eyes falling on the painting that she once upon a time became mesmerized by.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah"

"That painting" she whispered…

He turned to follow the course of her eyes. Seeing her looking on at the painting that brought back painful memories he bittered.

"What about it?"

"What's it about?" she asked, turning to him.

Zuko looked at the picture.

"Nothing really"

"Zuko" she firmly called his name, "I know something is wrong but wouldn't it help to tell me. Besides, we're not enemies. Are we?"

Zuko sighed. Closing his eyes he reopened them to look at the picture. "I'm left in the wake to mistakes still left to ignite, by the fires that corrupted me, but is it my reflection to be blamed?" he spoke the words inscribed on the painting.

"What's it mean Zu–"When I was banished Katara, the very same day, I made an artist draw a picture of what my life would be every night. And the artist asked me, why inscription would you like at the bottom of the painting. And I looked at him and thought of my father and what I did. The anger in me, the hurt—the sadness. I tasted it all in that one moment. I gritted my teeth and I said, those very lines to him. Before I could leave, he said, Master Zuko what does it mean. I shrugged. I said, blunders that occur has become a part of me, but is it me to truly be blamed, or something we yet don't comprehend. He nodded and he created the painting. That's the story I guess." He looked down in thought.

"Wow. I never knew your past could haunt you that much"

"Trust me, my past doesn't haunt me. It's just, certain people who I loved, who failed me." He weakly smiled.

"Zuko" she whispered his name sadly.

Deciding that the tension was way too thick. She thought she'd ask something out of the ordinary. She didn't quite know what to ask him but she was thinking about it. 'Hmm, what to ask him?'. As long as she kept at her thinking the more he sulked into his world of phantoms and shadows.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked

He blinked. "Sure…"

"Am I beautiful?"

And like a bomb the words exploded into the air. No attachments of hesitation, so flustering or faltering. Just pure frankness.

He found himself thinking here. "What kind of question is that?"

"Yes or no?" she arched a brow.

"Well…" he started, a pink blush on his face. It felt so awkward giving an answer.

"I'm waiting" she said with a ring in her voice.

"W-Well, yes but then no, but then its really yes but sometimes it's no and oh goodness this is tough"

She giggled. Just seeing the puzzlement on his face just really made her laugh. To play with the mood she proceeded, "I get it, I'm ugly"

"Hey, I never said you were ugly."

"Well that's what you're trying to say. Isn't that so?"

"No-No. Katara, no, I never said that. You're –you're fine the way you are" he spoke

"And how am I?" she arched a slender brow.

"Well" he started again

"Well what? Am I beautiful yes or no?"

"You're not, beautiful Katara if that's the answer you would like to hear"

She frowned. "Oh, I see, well it's alright then" she gave a weak smile.

"A lot of women would love to be called beautiful in this lifetime. But I don't fancy beautiful. But for you, and personally speaking, beautiful isn't a word as close to you."

"Really?" she was taken back.

He nodded.

"Zuko…do you think I'm sexy?"

His eyes popped out. 'I really shouldn't encourage her to become too brave with questions.'

"Hahhaha, should I really answer that?" he asked…

"No, I'm just kidding. Enough surprises for one day" she giggled.

They giggled.

"Lets go for a walk on the beach Zuko, you and me" she whispered.

"Alright"

* * *

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she whispered. 

"Yeah, it is…" he looked at the sea.

"Am I boring?" she asked

He smirked, "the least"

"Good, because I don't want to know I'm a chatterbox who's boring"

"So you confess you're a chatterbox?"

"Yes" she giggled, "sometimes"

"I see…" he spoke. A bit uneasy.

"Zuko, something's bothering you isn't it?"

"No" he shook his head. Feigning the truth.

"Zuko" she pulled his chin to hers.

He was a bit shock by her actions, "tell me" she whispered.

He frowned. "Katara have you ever been in love?" he asked

"Well, yeah…who hasn't?" she blushed.

"True, who hasn't. It's just—well, gah, how do I even say this"

Katara felt her skin tingle and her brain work to its overload. Was Zuko finally going to tell her how he felt? Oh she could hardly wait.

"Just say it" she spoke in a soothing voice trying to sound natural.

"There was a girl from my past I really loved, and…" he paused

'Huh?' was Katara's expression

"She broke my heart into a million pieces. I never forgave her, thing is she's inviting me to a ball and she keeps using our love endearments. It really gets me. She knows I had my heart out for her but what did she do, she broke it and she feels its so easy to mend soars…what she doesn't know is that I can't forgive her…" he whispered.

"I see"

"I promised myself Katara from then on I would never fall in love…" he whispered.

"N-never?" she stuttered the words. Her stomach plaguing with prickly sensations.

"Never"

Katara looked down on at the ground. What could she do? Here Zuko was expecting her to be sympathetic and understanding, but inside something was going wrong.

Zuko turned to Katara. He saw her expression. Remorse, pain, loss, denial. He saw them flicker across her face. Her brows narrowed as a single tear accidentally fell. All this time she was wasting herself on a person who could never love. Feeling the denial crush her down, she wanted so badly now to scream and run away. So very far away. Where no one would find her. The madness of love was finally destroying her.

"Katara?"

'I never walked away from you Zuko. It wasn't easy building my feelings this high for you'

"E-Excuse me" she burst free from his gaze walking towards the sea. In a brisk movement Katara tried to kill the things that hurt her by never looking back. 'It hurts kami, it hurts. Wounds that cry from pain will always be opened by this world. Oh kami, tell me what I have done?'

'Why does it hurt to hear him say such things. Why does it always hurt?'

'Everything was going just fine…but again something went wrong. Why do you keep testing me fate, why torture me?'

She entered the shallow of the sea, allowing her knees to buck as she dropped into the water.

"I failed" she whispered.

Zuko watch Katara run away from him. What just happened?

Zuko saw her swam out into the deep. 'Oh man Katara, there are rocks in that water'

Getting up he began shouting out at her. She didn't heed.

Zuko ran as fast as he could, but it seems as fast as he ran, the further out at sea she swam.

Finally entering the sea, he dived in, swimming out in her direction.

Katara on the other hand swam, her kimono restricting her. Feeling the water turn cold and the current pull, she became a bit disoriented. Looking below, she saw a shadow filming over the water. Looking up, she saw a huge wave. 'Oh my'

It crashed down on her taking her into its dark depths.

Zuko shouted out, "NOOOO!"

Swimming as hard and as fast as he could he took into a dive to search for Katara. He saw her, she was swimming up. Kicking his legs as fast as he could, he went forward grabbing her. Taking her to the surface with him he felt a strong resistance on the girl.

Bursting to the surface, she screamed out at him.

"Let me go Zuko"

"Are you crazy Katara, you just got yourself killed, again"

"I know what I was doing" tears falling down her face as she vehemently snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone" she began squirming out his grasp.

"I'm not letting you go" he tightened his hold on her.

"What does it matter to you Zuko?"

"What does it matter to you Katara?"

"Aghhh! I hate you! I hate youuuu" she screamed in his face.

He was a bit taken back, "why?" he whispered.

"Because you're blind" she bawled…

"Blind?"

"You're blind" she gritted her teeth with the tears trickling down her face. "You're blind to my love"

Zuko's eyes widen.

"I'm in love with you Zuko…" she cried

Zuko stayed stagnant with shocked eyes looking back at her…

'What?'

* * *

**Be aware of slight seductive, waffy intones in the next chapter. Viewers discretion advised.**

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Okay I wrote **two versions,** the version you'll read **in here is the clean** clear-cut version (which anyone can read). My unedited and the **seductive version is in my profile**. Just scroll right down to the bottom and you'll see it. _14 years and over to read the uncensored version_. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 13: One love.  
Clean and censored version.**

Zuko blinked back. He shouldn't have stared. That was rude.

Pulling her to the shore with him, he heard her bitter screams and nasty statements she dashed at him. She ridiculed his dignity and mocked him audaciously.

Lifting her up from the water, he whispered, "shut the hell up" his brows narrowed in. His voice present with anger.

Stooping down, he placed her roughly on the shore.

Placing both her hands over her head, he saw the scream that was about to fly out her mouth. Leaning over on her, he shut her off with a kiss.

Her large eyes were shocked by his sudden behaviour. She felt his lips move against hers, but she was way to tense to give in. Feeding her with his undying touch, her eyes became hazed and fluttered when she joined in the kiss. Moving her innocence lips against his, he relished the moment. The moment of having something beautiful touch him.

Pulling back for air, Zuko breathed in and found eyes looking back at him.

"W-What was that for?" Katara asked looking at Zuko.

"Shutting you up of course" he smirked

She punched him, "Zuko"

"Alright. That was to tell you, I was afraid of losing you" he paused, "I like you Katara…more than a friend"

"Oh Zuko" she jumped hugging him with her dear life. (trust me the uncensored version doesn't sound so lame and fast-fetched)

* * *

_And the stars remind me that a beginning will come,_

_For a dark lord who wishes to be free,_

_To feel the magic of love, _

_Will alas see…_

_That love was made above._

Zuko held Katara as they looked out at the stars…

"My wish was to be happy Katara" he whispers in her ear.

"Are you?" she turns to him.

He leans his head against hers, their lips touching.

"Never been happier"

"Good" a smile came to her face.

Leaning his head into her neck, he closed his eyes and smelled her scent of wild dandelions. 'Katara'

Finally Katara could smile. The smile she wanted to smile. Finally deeply in love and have it given back at her, she felt precious and special. Like a star. Looking at the shimmering beauties in the night's sky, Katara whispered a special thank you to Kami. 'Without Kami, I'd never have this incredible man'

Zuko saw the smile on her face and couldn't help contemplate himself, 'The voices of pain once whispered in me as a child are gone. The shrouding darkness, though it was breached in me, it didn't control all of me. The part of me that wanted to live again, did, and found a light that saved me. Katara. Today I know what it means to be smiling and happy. I always wondered how people were happy, and now I know, and its an incredible feeling. I'll always take care of this emotion and nurture it with much care.' Zuko thought.

As two lovers kept in each other's embrace, the world for the first time seem to revolve around them. The stars, they glittered just for them, the Moon, it poured its neon milk across the sea in beauty. The world simply grew in beauty just for these two lovers…

Katara closed her eyes absorbing the feeling of having everything her heart could want. No longer was she fighting a battle of having the man she adored return his emotions. That battle was won. In the sweet righteousness of doing what was right. Zuko was now the only thing that mattered to her. She didn't have one burden rested on her back, she was burden-free and living the life few rarely did.

Zuko watched her. The peace and artistic solace plastered on her face. Now for the first time he felt peace looking at her face. She exuded a calm cascade of inviting surrender. A surrender called her heart. A place Zuko dropped on bucked knees to have her hold him and whisper words of love and comfort. He would trade anything and everything to be loved and held once again, to regain his sanity and dignity as a man, but he figured all he ever did need was a little hug and a small whisper saying, I'm there for you. No longer did he have to dream that such a day would come, because alas it was here.

Zuko felt the air blow cold. He averted his eyes to the sky watching the stars blink and shimmer back at him. Rare jewels that always glitter from shore to shore, from heart to heart, made Zuko finally realize something. That love, something so divine, can be the most beautiful and ethereal thing on this earth.

'And all I ever had to do was close my eyes and wish it hard that something beautiful would find me.' He thought, 'and I did close my eyes, I closed them to find her. In the dark where I often resided, she showed herself to me, first as my enemy but then as something beyond believable. She took my heart and I was brought weak to her knees. I tasted it, the feeling of being in love and I hope nothing will pull us apart.'

Zuko closes his eyes and tightens his hold on Katara. Right now, when the stars shimmered brilliantly and the world spun for him, he wanted to treasure the feeling of being in love and being loved. It was all that mattered, 'and all that will ever matter'

Katara felt the hold around her waist tighten. She fluttered her eyes open and leant into Zuko. Seeing his eyes screwed tightly, she smiled. 'As much as you think it's a dream and wish it wouldn't disappear, I feel the same way my beloved'

To these two lovers, all that mattered was their heartbeat which finally beat as one.

Closing her eyes, Katara allowed the feeling of bliss and everything perfect take her over. And what a feeling it was, she thought.

"KATARAAAAA" a scream could be heard.

The both grew startled.

Katara looked at Zuko who also gave a quizzical, uncertain stare.

Katara pushed herself out Zuko's grasp. Running out to the balcony she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Aang?"

* * *

**To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thank you for the beautiful and rocking reviews. An itsy reminder, this chapter is angst-intoned.  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The battle…**

"Aang?" Katara called, completely surprised to see him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked seeing the huge grin on his face.

"Busting you out of course. Stay right there, I'm coming to get you." Aang said. Flapping the wooden-paper kite in the air, the wind surfed beneath causing Aang to rise in the air.

Katara was speechless. Not to mention in a serious predicament.

After so long of trying with Zuko she finally had everything working and set for, but now, it seems as if the life she lead behind followed up and came back to have her. Though she considered Sokka and Aang very important, she couldn't exactly say she was missing right that moment. Right now, everything was making a hard turn causing Katara to wince at the soon to come, outcome.

Knowing that this was somewhat inevitable to prevent, she rendered it, why did she try to feign that her love ones wouldn't come looking for her.

Zuko on the other hand was confused. He heard the Avatar, but what was going on?

The door immediately flew open and a guard rushed in Zuko's room.

"Master Zuko, our fortress has been breached." Before the man could further on any longer, he was knocked unconscious by no other than. "Sokka?" Katara was shocked.

"Katara, whatever you do, no sudden movements" Sokka advised.

"What do you think I am?" Zuko hissed, "a snake"

"Hey, I don't exactly call the taking of somebody's sister friendly, if that's the terminology you use, then buddy you are a snake," Sokka rendered it.

Katara tried to find her tongue. Everything was falling apart. She needed to solve the situation.

"S-Sokka" she tried to tell her brother what was happening.

"Hush Katara, just quickly come to me," Sokka kept a menacing gaze on Zuko. Zuko on the other hand scowled at the boy.

Stopping Katara from going anywhere, he held her back into his confines.

"Back off Sokka boy" Zuko snarled with threatening eyes of silver slits.

"You going to do me something?" Sokka barked, "then go ahead, whose stopping you?"

Zuko tensed under the threat. Katara held a hand back at him. He looked down at her with questioning eyes. In her eyes he found she didn't like what was occurring. Backing down, Zuko wore grim features of ire.

"Get away from her" came a new voice.

"And I suppose you'd make me move, hmm Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"I'm warning you Zuko, if you don't move, I'll make you move" Aang for first time in so long whispered icily cold at his nemesis. He never looked at people under a hateful frame, but when people, like Zuko, pushed him to his ends and exerted him to sorrow, then he asked for it, he asked for a side he never saw

"And what are you going to do me Avatar?" Zuko knew Aang to be the soft type so just having him make lifeless threats didn't shake a bone in Zuko.

"I use to think of you as a man Zuko, but now I don't know where to categorize you any longer. Stealing young girls and threatening villages. You're no man, you're a demon, a damn demon who deserves nothing but live the cold life. You deserve nothing. You deserve no respect and no one. All you are is a lie…a fake, a monster. Look at yourself, and tell me, what you see" Aang gritted his teeth resentfully. Aang eyes filled with tears of rage and offense. He would not let Zuko take what made him smile, he would not take the one thing he loved, he would not let him have her. Just the mere sight of seeing him that close to her made him pain. 'Never will they take you apart from me Katara, never…'

"What do you know Avatar? You lived most your life in an ice jar, locked off from the world. While some of us were feeling, you happen to be preserved from all the emotions ever felt. I know what it means to hear people like you, victimize and insinuate feeble-minded theories of people like me." He paused, "but what do you know? I'll tell you, nothing" he whispered.

"Get away from her" Aang started to tremble as he raised the arrow to Zuko.

"I will _never _let her go" Zuko spoke concretely. He turned his face to Katara and allowed his eyes to soften on her delicate blues.

"I'm warning you Zuko" Aang trembled, his teeth gritting as his eyes slowly became blurred with tears.

"I will never let her go, not after what has happened, and believe me too much has happened" Zuko touched Katara's back.

She winced in pain, "Zuko"

"I'm giving you until three. One"

Zuko looks into her abysmal, bottomless pools of blue. Seeing a picture of beauty every time.

"Two" the tears burned as much as they blinded him.

'And all I will ever need, is you' thought Zuko, knowing Katara was the piece to the puzzle that completed him whole. Alas his body was uniform and life finally…created sense.

"Threeee" Aang shrieked. The arrow escaped and it went flying.

As Zuko watched Katara, he smiled just for her. But then all that changed.

(_Stab_)

Zuko is jerked forward.

"Noooooo" she screams, her cry piercing the eyes silence.

Zuko drops to the floor. Bleeding.

He slowly turns to the Avatar with a smile of shock and surprise.

Katara covered her hands with her mouth as she saw the blood. Sokka personally knowing how Katara reacts in proximity with blood panicked himself. Her eyes were brimmed in tears as she cried hysterically to herself.

"Come on Katara, get away from that creep" Sokka spoke.

Katara screamed out seeing the fire lord groan in pain. Dropping to her knees she looked at Aang, "what have you done?" she bawled.

Stunned by her reaction everyone watched on in horror at the raw scene before them.

Katara scuttled to her lover's side. Turning him over, she laid his head on her lap.

"Z-Zuko" she whispered frantically.

"Shh!" he whispered.

"Zuko" she panicked when she saw him close his eyes.

"Shh onna," the same smirk on his face.

"Please don't leave me" she whispered painfully.

"It's only a scratch" he paused to show her the arrow that had gone through his right shoulder. "See"

Katara winced. "Don't move. The more you do, the more blood is lost"

"Katara?" Sokka called, amazed by all reason at what he happening.

"What's going on?"

"Go get me a doctor" she started.

"No. Tell me what's going on" Sokka pounded his feet into the ground.

"GET ME A DOCTOR" she screamed out at him.

Everyone gasped. They knew the relationship between Sokka and Katara was close, but right now those tender boundaries were destroyed blatantly.

As Katara continued to rock Zuko back and forth in her arms. Everyone was completely enthralled by the scene before them. No one expected this sudden behaviour of Katara. It truly was too much to take in at the one moment. Sokka watched on completely blown away. As he looked back at his sister, he shook his head when he saw this couldn't be her. The sister he had and (loved) was nothing to the woman that was scouring and weeping over the defeated fire-bender.

She fanned Zuko who was sweating and feeling the blood in his arm turn cold. Movement was becoming limited. He hardly had movement in his joints. And the pain in his shoulder, was absolutely blinding and devouring. He couldn't properly think, all he did know was that the room was turning darker and all he could hear were the cries of Katara and the slow rhythm of his heart beating.

Exerting a slow breath of life, he shallowly looked up at Katara. She sharply inhaled as she cried at the sight of her beloved.

Peeking through the door, Zuko's grand father a trained oriental doctor came through.

"Where do you think you're going old man?" one of men asked.

"Would you harm an old man, boy?" asked the aged man.

"Depends. All you Fire Nation people are alike. Unexpected." The man hissed.

"I would like to see my grand son, please"

"You wish!"

"Let him through" Katara spoke seriously.

"Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Zip it Sokka"

They allowed the old man to pass. The aged man came slowly settling his last steps to Zuko whose bright amber eyes were semi-opened.

"I see you're alive"

"I see you have no insults"

The man laughed but it slowly died. "The arrow needs to come out your shoulder Zuko. If it doesn't, the poison in the iron will kill you, going straight to your heart."

"What's it to you?"

"Zuko. I've put up with you far too long I could say. There are a lot of times people want to strangle you, but we love you. I wouldn't want to know my only grandson to be killed a most stupid death. So enough talk, brace yourself…"

Zuko nodded in affirmation as he took a deep breath. Katara petted his head while his grand father pulled the arrow out.

"AGHHHHHHH…" Zuko arched back into Katara's lap as the pain was simply excruciating.

A firm pluck made everyone notice that the arrow was out. But the blood, it freely sprouted from his wound.

Aang looked on, completely blown away. "K-Katara?"

She swallowed. 'You hurt him Aang. You hurt him…' hearing the sorrow in the young boy's voice she whispered. "Why'd you do it?"

"I-I thought you were in danger" came his weak reply.

"Did it ever occur to you I was alright?" she barked at him.

Aang stepped back. 'What's happened to you?' Where was the Katara he knew and loved? Hiccupping, a tear came falling down his face.

Another doctor of the fire nation came through under Katara's orders, where Zuko was attended with treatment.

As they bandaged his arm. Katara stood up. Subserviently interlacing her fingers she looked down.

"Sokka, Aang. I have something to tell you" she whispered.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, figuring he somehow knew what she was going to say.

"During the while I've been here, in the Fire Nations custody. I became a slave..for Zuko." She swallowed, "at first I hated Zuko for putting me through all these trails. All these pains, I sometimes asked myself, why was Zuko doing me this. And figured it out" she looked at Zuko.

"Everybody, I'm in love with Zuko"

She heard the groan and gasps of everyone. She swallowed hard. A tear came falling down her face, "I know Aang, that you may feel like your whole world is crumbling, but I love you." She turned, tears falling down her face, "just, just not as a lover. I-I love you as my friend" she stuttered, her lips quivering, "and I hope you could forgive me for my choices and reaccept me, and probably even love me, as your friend" she whispered breathlessly.

"K-Ka-ta-ra" her name was broken up. Screwing his eyes shut he felt the pain consume him in a rush. "I, I love you" was his simple whisper.

He sniffled. "Though you, you find yourself tied in a potential knot with Zuko, I just want you to know, to hate you for it would never solve anything. You've been my glow, my smile and my happiness. You've been everything I could ever want. B-But I, I couldn't have it. A-And its okay. I know something's are not meant Katara. But that doesn't mean I should stop loving you, as my friend. I'll always love you Katara. Because inside my heart, you are everything. Though you may not see it here and now, someday…you'll see it. I promise you" he ended, tears falling down his face.

"Oh Aang" she sniffled, running forward to hug him.

"I love you Katara" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Aang." She breathed, "thank you"

"Hanng on here" Sokka tapped his feet completely blown away.

"I don't get it" Sokka started, "a minute ago we knew the enemy to be him, Zuko. But now I'm realizing that you're attracted to this creep? Come on Katara hold me back from making crazy assumptions"

"No Sokka, everything you've just heard and discovered is real."

"WHATTTT? How could you fall for a punk like that? Hello, he is the enemy. We run everyday of our lives from this maniac. Have you forgotten he wants to kill Aang and show him as a trophy? Have you forgotten that Aang's life is endangered over here?" Sokka was freaking out.

"Sokka" she called his name.

"Don't Sokka me. You've fraternized with the enemy. Tell me Katara, how could you even be cool about all of this?" Sokka questioned.

"I love him" was her dead conclusion.

"How could you love someone you barely know? You know nothing of their culture and freaky crap they have planned for us. For all we know he could be using you to get to Aang. Using your emotions…" Sokka whispered.

"No…Zuko would never do that" Katara gritted her teeth, looking at her brother in tears.

"And how do you know that?" Sokka asked.

"Because during the time we spent, I've learned to see my enemy's heart and mind and I can say I know who he has become and for what reasons. You barely understand what you see Sokka. But I've seen it all, every one of his flaws and perfections. Like you Sokka, Zuko is a man, and that part of him that is willing to live like a civil man, with peace and happiness in his heart, is the man I fell deeply in love with. Trust me Sokka, no matter what you say to me, can make me change my mind."

"Has he made you recite lines to secure your life?" Sokka found everything incredulous to believe.

"I've told you. I love Zuko…and he wouldn't do me these things because I know him."

"Alright! I'm convinced you love him, but what about him? Does he love you? What do you say burnt face?"

Zuko hissed at the name. "Yes, I can say I've grown attached to your sister, but heaven forbid me to ever be on good terms with you"

"What was that?" Sokka felt a nerve pop.

"Yame (stop) Sokka" she looked at her brother. "Zuko needs rest"

* * *

Aang sent the flat stone rippling over the water. The stone jumped three times before sinking into the sea.

Aang watched the dark sky and the moon that sadly reflected into the sea.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

A feminine voice made him stiffen. Katara.

"Why aren't you with Zuko?"

"He just got a shot of morphine. He's out for the night I guess" she paused. "Can I take a seat?" she asked.

"Sure" his voice was small.

"So what are you doing out here, all alone?" she hugged her knees looking at Aang expectantly.

"I guess enjoying the solitude of the night" he whispered.

She blinked, "things don't have to seem as if they're going for the worst you know" she spoke.

He turned to her. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Closing his eyes he turned away from her. It was so hard to explain what he felt right now. He shook his head, she would never understand it. He took a deep breath just looking at the world. Sometimes more than others he felt he tried too hard.

Skies of dark blue and black flew over his heard and the streaking stars shone luminously down on him. The silent crashing of the waves on the shores created the perfect ambience of loneliness and sadness. Why could he feel it so much? Why did he need to feel it when she doesn't? Closing his eyes he found the sigh so hard to contain.

Katara saw the emotions across his face race back and forth. Feeling somewhat ashamed of her choices she considered the fact this wasn't simple news that could be broken easily to her brother or Aang for that moment.

Casting her eyes toward the dark ocean, she wished so badly things wouldn't come crashing down like this. She wanted so much for things to be resolved and under good terms but right now that wasn't happening. First it was Sokka, he just couldn't believe she felt for Zuko and as a result he's really infuriated by her decision, now it was Aang. Unlike Sokka, Aang felt the pain based on relationship. For as long as Katara could remember she knew Aang did most things for her, to make her happy. Sometimes he tried a bit too hard for her notice him, truth be told, even when he tried or not, she noticed him –just as a friend. Not the way he thought.

Realizing it now, she wasn't a very good friend, she was making him suffer all because of her decisions. But Katara rendered she simply couldn't help the fact she was in love. In love with someone she thought she could never love. It was weird, how fate could bring things we barely understand, barely even give a hoot about, and allow us to make it a part of who were are. By understanding it, by faltering and even by loving it.

Katara shook her head, fate brought a lot things in her life from Aang to Zuko that it never ceased to amaze her.

Zooming back to reality, she saw Aang sit far away from her.

She swallowed. Was this going to be the new pattern how she lived? Her brother a mile and her best friend two miles from her? All because of Zuko? She shook her head.

"Aang" came her troubled voice.

He placed his toes into the sand and looked on at the ocean. No answer came from him.

"A-Aang, I know you're upset because of what happened, but would it help if we talked about it?" she asked, her brows knotting in worry and sadness.

He sighed closing his eyes in thought. "What's there to talk about?" he felt himself turn into a cold mood.

Katara took heed of the coldness in his voice. She couldn't exactly blame him for it.

"E-Everything. You're upset and it's because of me" she whispered. Her voice was small but the pain was big.

Her eyes watered when she saw him contemplating over everything. She knew she caused him pain but how she wished she could take it away, and no, not by giving away Zuko, but by other possible means.

Her lips quivered and her eyes shivered with tears. The face of peace and beauty was finally broken to pain.

"Well?" came her voice. Small and weak. A tight knot in her throat she saw him look at her. Then turned away.

The face she saw was not her Aang. A face of devoid welcome and cold invitation. It whispered silent pain so much like what she once seen and experienced with Zuko. Shrouded in his pain and agony he spoke icily, "and, your point is?"

She stiffened. The tears fell without any stopping it. She couldn't believe he just said that. This certainly was not the Aang she spent the upper part of her life knowing.

"H-how could you be this way?" her voice was broken.

"What does it matter Katara. You have what you need. You don't need me…or your brother. All you care about is Zuko." He fended off.

She shook her head. The tears falling down her face. "T-that's not true" she croaked, "I love you guys"

He turned to her, his eyes filled with tears but with coldness in them. Gritting his teeth he whispered, "go away from here"

"A-Aang.." she whispered.

"We won't bother you anymore Katara. Sokka or me. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides, we have our lives to carry on"

"Why are you speaking this way?" she shrieked. Tears falling down her red cheeks. She wanted to scream at him and tell him, he meant the world to her.

"Because you asked it upon yourself" he snapped back.

She hiccupped. "I love you. What else can I say to you, to make you understand that you're always in my heart?" her lips trembled.

He winced. Turning at her, he snapped, "how could you do this Katara? We traveled for days to find you and this is what was happening? You know it hurts that we love you and lost you to Zuko, but it hurts way more when we understand that you love him and traded us for him" he paused, "it doesn't matter anymore Katara because life goes on" he stood up and began walking away.

"Stop. Just stop" she shouted out at him.

He heeded.

"You think I didn't wish you here Aang? Everyday, every single day I would think of you guys. Wish that you guys would come save me. I really did Aang. I wanted nothing more than to be with you guys. I would ask Kami why he punished me, why I was stuck with Zuko, out of all the people in the world. And I waited, and waited. Knowing that…" She paused, "I love you Aang and I guess…you don't quite feel the same way" she paused at her revelation.

"Could I?"

She shook her head and laughed the tears, "you said you were my friend. You said you would love me and that hating me wouldn't solve the situation, but right now you're contradicting everything you said. If you truly loved me Aang, if you truly did consider me your happiness you would understand…"

"Understand you love a bastard?"

"I wasn't finish talking. I mean to say you would understand that I love you in a way so special, not even Zuko has that"

He turned to her, "what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you Aang, that I love you because of the person you are in my life. I've grown with you Aang, to understand that you can't keep a grudge to your heart"

"Obviously you don't know me very well" he snapped back into his jaded queue.

"Really Aang? Really can you a hold a grudge to your heart, when that grudge is against a person you loves you so much? Can you hate me for a choice I think is right? Can you truly walk away from me and not give a damn?" she cried, "if you can, and if you will, you're really not my friend or a friend for that matter. People and friends who love each other don't leave each other's sides because of the choices we make. They actually become stronger and stick to together a little more. Love isn't shallow Aang, and nobody said it would be easy. Love like life is a test. It is deep and it is designed to test you. If you allow the love we had as friends to die…then that's your choice. And that I'm sorry you would throw away memories over what could have been a new beginning"

He swallowed. "A beginning for you Katara, not for me"

"No Aang. A beginning for all of us. Because I'm in love with Zuko doesn't make you any less loved. You're in my heart Aang because you've sunk so deep in it that I can't depart you even if I wanted to. And I don't want you to ever leave me because of a choice. I would only wish you to stay at my side as my friend and grow and laugh…and cry with me. I don't ask for anything else, but everything else doesn't matter. It's only who you are to me that matters and I wish somehow you could see that" she whispered with so much truth and conviction.

He looked down. "I don't want you to stop loving me Katara, I really don't want that." He started, "but its, its so hard. As you've said we've grown together, and my heart has grown to love you so much. I guess the reason I can't reckon with what you did is because the love I had for you, was converted into a form of hate. But I don't want to hate you Katara because I'd never forgive myself if I did." He whispered.

"Aang" she whispered.

The wind howled blew between them setting the mood on unease. The crickets chirped and the stars began to fade.

He looked up at her, deep into her eyes, "if you want to be with Zuko then love him, smile with him, grow with him its alright Katara. I mean he'll be the one to kiss on her cheeks and bring you up, and cover you with his arms when you're cold, hush you when you're pain and give you memories that will survive through and through. I know I can't be a part of those things because there is a line drawn of where I should be, and where you are. Because that lines exits, I would only have to wish you the best and that I hope you would remember what we had. Precious little memories." He trailed off into a whisper.

She cried.

"I love you Katara. As corny as this is going to sound, I will never stop loving you because everything I am is because of you." He walked forward.

"O-Oh Aang" she ran forward hugging him. "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"Katara" he whispers in a tiny voice

"Aa-Aang" she cried in his ear.

She took in a deep breath of air and cried. All she could do was cry. It hurts to have the only people we take a lifetime to know to hate us. It's a bad feeling of knowing you're unloved and forgotten. It leaves a mark on the heart, one that never really fades even with time. But, thank Kami she didn't have to go through that.

Aang pat her back. All he could be to her right now was her friend. And a true friend he'd be.

Savouring the moment of having his Katara in his hands, Aang smiled. 'Tomorrow is another day, just another day for me to wish you were mine.'

* * *

**To be continued… final chapter next.  
Last update on 5th Thursday, Jan 06**


	15. Chapter 15

**To serve my master**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Okay **this is my last chapter** of _To Serve My Master_, and it feels sad ending it. I just wanted to thank all the reviewers who reviewed anyone of the chapters, regardless if your review was kind or rants, thank you. I appreciate it a lot and this chapter goes out to everyone. I'm a good fan of happy endings so that's exactly what I have for you with a twist of course. So again thank you to all the persons who've read and reviewed and emailed. _Also there isn't going to any sequel._ **No sequel**. Sorry. May you all be blessed. Angels and God be with you. Thank you.   
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 15: To love what isn't called love.**

'I've been letting this life get the better of me way too long' thinks Zuko looking on at Katara who was brushing her hair on the chair in front of him.

'I wonder if she knows I'm awake, watching her and her every move?'

Here I lie in silence, looking back at her reverently. Her long brown hair falls to the small of her back as she repeats the process of brushing her hair in repetition. I can see that her eyes are closed as she delicately handles the brush in her hair. Her brown straight hair glistens in the early rays of the morning. The rays filter through the curtains falling on her face. My! She's a sight to behold every time. I let my eyes linger on her, her youthful face though young radiated more than that, it gave off love and care something few her age ever gave off.

I remember the first time I saw her. Che, it was hate at first sight! No doubt about it. Maybe it was due to the fact she was a friend of the Avatar that I disliked her. But now all that has changed. Changed all because of a simple wager – where she would be my slave and live under my rules. Live the life of a maid and serve the enemy.

Feh, but as time went by, she became every bit of an insult and fiery wit to me. I couldn't actually say she was the easiest of girls I've been around. When she has something on her mind she expresses it. But bit by bit as my anger and hate grew for her, her innocence began interfering with me. Breaking me down into a susceptible and vulnerable man.

I could never forget the times we had.

Mental flashback: _Katara caught by the Fire Nation. Serving her first meal and was asked it was poison. First fight when she calls him a dog. The times she allow the sunlight to wake him up. The time she massaged his feet. The first time she fed him tofu pieces with her mouth. The time he caught her in his bathroom when he was about to bathe. The time he sent arrows through the apples on her head. The time he threw her on the bed. The time she threw him on his bed. The time he kissed her.)_

Zoning back to reality, Zuko caught her just in time as she braided her hair. The specific way she allowed her hands to go over and under made him focus on her. His eyes stared at her. Imagine just a simple thing like braiding his eyes became mesmerized by. She tied the bottom with a piece of cloth. She was about to turn when he quickly shut his eyes.

Katara could sense something. Turning around she was brought the sight of a sleeping Zuko. 'I could have sworn a minute ago he was waking. Hmm, must be my imagination' she shook her head. Returning the brush to the table she went over to Zuko's side. Sitting on the bed, she eventually lied next to him.

"So this is what it feels to lie next to royalty? Hmm, interesting" unknown to her, her words were very much being listened to by the awoken prince.

Slowly bringing her hand to his face she touched the smooth contour of his cheek. Absolutely everything she could imagine in a lover was present in Zuko. Brushing her thumb against his brow, she thought of the man who wore a scalded mark like that. In a way there was no other way to be if your own flesh did that to you. Could you truly be a good person if the one you loved burnt you both physically and mentally, on your face and heart?

She saw him narrow his brows. She guessed after so many years the burnt flesh was still sensitive.

"Shh koishii (sweetheart)" she whispered

His brows eased and became at peace once again. Katara wondered would Zuko truly find peace with her? She guess there was only one way to truly find out and that was to wait and see. The future held so many surprises, which did more scaring us that assuring us its okay.

"So Zuko, do you snore?" she asked the pretense sleeping man.

"Master Zuko why ever do you snore so much?" she giggled.

'Huh? Are you crack Katara?'

"Why my _snobbish _little prince what can I do for you?" she asked

"What's that you say, give you a bowl of soup? How about nothing from this maid" she teased.

"Master Zuko" she whispered..

Zuko smirked inside. 'So the onna still thinks I'm a bad man'

"Master Zuko," she learnt into his ear and whispered.

Feeling the shiver, Zuko tried to control his involuntary muscles but to no avail it worked.

Shuddering under her mere whisper, Katara smirked at the sight of her prince.

"You like that, don't you" she purred lowly in his ear.

Zuko wanted so badly to flinch but G-d he was trying to hold back.

"Is my little prince at," she paused to kiss his ear, "unease?"

She giggled.

After a couple moments, she pulled back with a smirked on her face, "oh master, what can I your maid do for you?" she asked.

She smiled. Zuko opened his eyes. "Hello _slave" _the returned the old name.

"Z-Zuko" she sounded awfully shock.

"Surprise, surprise" he hinted his brows.

"Heh! You're awake" she swallowed.

"Indeed" he paused, "I couldn't help but _overhear, _your cruel gestures you give at your master." He spoke.

"Erh-um, it-it's n-nothing?" she stuttered.

"Is that so? Well, I beg to differ" he retorted.

Katara blushed. 'This is so embarrassing?'

Zuko smirked liking the flush shame on her face.

"I'm hungry" came his voice.

She blinked back, "your food is downstairs"

"Get it" was his command

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go, get, my, food. Now" he affirmed

"Hahah! Very funny Zuko" she giggled

"I'm dead serious onna" he didn't let a trickle of kindness seep.

"Zuko come on, stop playing around" she said.

"Look onna, I'm not in the mood. See this face, its says quit playing, get working." He scowled

"Z-Zuko w-why are you acting like that?" she wasn't sure what was going on?

Was this a joke for getting her back? Because if it was she didn't like it.

"Ah? And how do I act, hmm? How do I act?" his voice darkened as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why are you acting this way?" she worriedly looked on.

"And how is that my little, _slave?" _he smirked. The same devilish and sinuous smirk.

She shook with fear at the old word. The way he announced her was so dark and like old times.

"Z-Zuko if this is a joke, its not a very good one" her voice crumbled into a petite muttering.

"Is that what you think it is?" he scowled. "Feh, what an onna, humph!"

"Stop it" she whispered.

"What was that onna?" he drew in nearer on her, "because I really can't hear a darn you're saying"

"Stop it" she repeated, her voice becoming frantic.

"Huh, what's that?" he came closer, his eyes glistening with seeing her just as old times.

"Stop itt!" she went up a notch.

"Eh?"

"I said" she gritted her teeth, and before she could go any further, he shut her off with a kiss.

Pushing her back into the bed, Katara fell weak under his kiss. The burning, taunting kiss, sent shivers down her spine making her quiver in his hold. He slowly pulled back seeing her give a goofy smile that she was in cloud nine.

"You like that hmm?" he asked.

She dumbly shook her head. "Uh-hmm" was her faint answer.

"Good, now here's what you can do for me" he began, whispering the rest in her air.

Katara listened to the prince as he spoke very lowly in her ear. Finishing up his last request, her eyes popped open at his wicked audaciousness.

"Ohh no!"

"Oh come on onna"

"You don't onna me mister" she pointed off.

"I mean what's so wrong Katara?"

"First off Zuko, I don't mind kissing you, just not in front of my brother. I mean what do you against my brother?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm not the air-head who started the brawl last night"

"Uh-huh, I'll take mental note on that one"

"Come on Katara, just for a little taste of revenge?" he paused, "think of all the times he's driven you up a wall, couldn't you just get him back for it?" Zuko reckoned.

"Urh, no. Because though Sokka is older than me, its like I'm the elderly. I'm more of the logical, maternal one and well he's, well, he's just Sokka. And besides Zuko, my brother doesn't exactly think you're the best prince charming for me. Mainly because he looks at you – differently. Just not friendly." She tried to say it nicely.

"Hey its not my fault the two of you are stuck to the Avatar and became enemies on my list of life." He informed.

"So they're enemies to you now?" she placed a hand on her hip and gave him an expectant face.

He sighed, he waved off at her, "look, what happened in the past stays in the past. Couldn't we just see today as a different day?" he asked. Finally he was being the logical one.

Katara softened. 'Oh I really am good. I have you exactly where I want you. At my knees.'

She smiled, "sure Zuko"

"So you'll get back at your brother?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Oh come on"

"Zuko the answer is no"

He fumed. Katara just had to laugh at his cute immaturity. Wow, that was a sight for sore-eyes.

* * *

Zuko got ready in his customary attire, knowing he would have to settle some unfinished business. Something left undone and raw all due to the way how time had been.

Walking down the hall, his hands grew clammy and his heart increased just a bit. 'Why am I doing this? Do I really have to say sorry, I mean I didn't do them anything.' He sighed. There was no easy way to examine this or solve it for that matter.

Placing a hand on the door, he turned in a clockwise manner. Pushing and entering in, Zuko saw both the Avatar and Sokka.

"Konnichiwa (Hello)" he spoke.

"Ohayo-san (Good morning)" the Avatar spoke

Zuko took a deep breath. "I know you two have been wondering what is going to happen now. Especially you Avatar. I guess, we'll just have to wait and see, hmm?"

"Why did you come here?" Sokka snapped breaking any form of existing salutation.

"To apologize" was his simple and plain answer.

"Is that what you really came to do?" Sokka barked.

"Indeed. Why else would I bother to show my face?" he paused, "why don't you see that I am here to settle what has always been at unease?" Zuko asked.

"I don't trust you pal. Not for the world I do. And knowing that a punk like you has a hold of my little sister. Damn, it just infuriates me all the more!" Sokka sputtered.

"Why can't you see I'm not the enemy anymore?" Zuko folded his arms leaning against the door.

"For a long time Zuko you've chased us. It's a bit nerve-racking that you never gave up. You were our enemy for so many years" Sokka paused, "what do you expect me to do? Do you think its that simple finding that your enemy isn't your enemy but hey, he's now your friend?" Sokka shook his head, "no, that doesn't just go away life poof. That feeling of having someone double cross is always present especially if you're one step closer to what you want to achieve. Aang. You wanted Aang more than anything as a g-ddamn trophy and now you say you don't want that?" Sokka sighed.

"Hmm. I know I've been the enemy because my goal was to obtain the Avatar, but now…it isn't so anymore. Couldn't you just see it like that?" Zuko knew it wouldn't work.

"Look bud, we took years to hate you. And damn we'll take years to be your friend. Something like the enemy becoming the friend doesn't take a moment to agree upon. It takes time, however long, it just takes time" Sokka informed.

"But I feel for your sister. What would you have me do? Gravel at your feet? Look Sokka-_boy_, if that's what you want then its not going to happen. I'm not a person to drop my dignity for others. I try with people and damn if you don't like it, it isn't my fault." Zuko paused. "I'm not your enemy Sokka or Avatar, I guess I have no more aggressive business to settle. All there is room for, is bit of forgiveness and opening up your foresights"

"Again Zuko, you're not following my point. You just simply can not become somebody's friend if damn you are the enemy" Sokka explained.

"Well then if that's how you feel, don't let me harass you if I'm trying to do the right thing" Zuko leaned off the wall. Turning to head out the room, he was intervened by Aang.

"Zuko" called the voice.

He stopped.

"Hai (yes)?"

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked.

Zuko turned, "go ahead"

"How did you fall for your enemy, Katara?"

Zuko thought. He mentally contemplated how he did. At first, thinking about it, he saw her innocence in verse of his anger. This became something a bit exciting to intrigue but it wouldn't be the answer to the question.

"I don't know. Perhaps its fate, I guess" he thought.

"Then damn fate huh?" Said Aang in a neutral voice.

Zuko gave no answer.

"You're a sick man Zuko, a really sick man" Aang started.

"Thank you, its much appreciated." Zuko remarked.

"I'm not finished. Thing is, you're also a good guy. I guess pretty confused more than anything. You're like a lot of people whose suffering only because you're perplexed" Aang looked up, "I'll be your friend Zuko, I'll be that" he said.

"Why?" Zuko arched a brow.

"Certainly not for you, but because of Katara. Right now all I can be to her, is a friend. Somebody she could rely on and tell secrets and just be happy with. I learned last night Zuko, that there are different types of love, she may love you in a way I would absolutely fight everything for, but I can't have it, but hey she still loves me nonetheless. But now it comes down to this, that if you hurt her, at any point in her life that's the point you become the enemy and run for it because there will be no second chance or a thing call friend again. Decide wisely Zuko because you only have just one shot at this. I'm warning you Zuko, she means a lot to Sokka and me, just seeing you alone with her gives us the Hibbie-Jibbies, but if Katara thinks this is the right choice she made, then so be it." Aang emphasized.

"Hmm. To start with you couldn't be my friend if you're out on a constant man-hunt for me. In fact that's a bit exasperating. Knowing that my every move is on a look out and that any confrontation I may have with Katara for whatever reason will be dubbed as a classic fault against me. Interestingly enough, I can't seem to say anything but good luck at it. I like your sister for who she is. Feh, your sister is a power-house when she's ready, and a confrontation is almost inevitable to hinder, but that doesn't give you the autonomy or the upper hand to pull her away from me. Understand gentlemen that I may quarrel or even make your sister cry, but I will never, and you quote me on it, I will never harm your sister physically. She gave me something so precious that by hurting her I can just—lose it like that. So now that we understand each other and where we're coming from, I guess Avatar you should brush up on that statement" Zuko informed.

"You think you're so bad. Damn you Zuko." Sokka ripped.

"I don't understand you, and feh, I don't know why I try with people like you. Hate me for something worth hating. Did I hit your sister, did I physically do you something? No. I don't so. If you keep talking like that I can see there will certainly be no friendship between us. Not that I care." Zuko hissed.

"Oh and what about Katara? What is she going to think when she finds out you hate me?" Sokka asked.

"Back up bud, I never said I hated you but damn I never said I liked you either. Technically I never said anything. And just to ring a bell, I'm not the one who's got a flicked up attitude. You're the one who's being all cranky about becoming friends. I don't think I have to answer to Katara. I'm willing to subdue and drop a bit of my humility to tell your sorry butt that I'm sorry for whatever happened in the past, but gosh, is it even being heeded? That part remains to be answered." Zuko convicted.

"Why don't you go to hell?" Sokka snarled.

"I already am. Anything else you want to ask or should I say, rant about?" Sarcastically he asked.

Sokka remained silent, "my sister may not know this but I'd do just about anything for her. She thinks I'm immature and illogical." He paused.

"Can't actually say I blame her for it" Zuko scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Humph!" "Thing is I'm not like that. If she really wants something then I'll allow her to have it. For Katara I'll become just a bit of a friend and nothing more to you"

"Hey that's all I ask." Zuko spoke. "With that taken care of, enjoy your stay gentlemen." Zuko exited the room.

Sokka looked at Zuko, 'this is for you Katara'

* * *

Zuko looked at the young girl in the distance, on the beach.

He slightly smirked.

Walking forward, Zuko decided to sneak up on her. Give her a little scare. He smirked at the idea.

Being very silent with his footsteps, Zuko bit his lip and approached her. Going forward to give his mighty scare, a voice interjected, "hello Zuko"

Zuko face-faulted. How could she have known it was him? Assembling himself he took a seat next to her. "I see you sensed me?"

"A fire-bender as yourself will always be detected easily. Especially if he's cute" she giggled.

Zuko gave a small smirk. He drew a bit quiet which made Katara look on in speculation. "Something wrong?" she mused.

"No-not really I guess." He said in a somewhat tired evident voice.

"Is that so hm?" she paused to think.

"It's nothing" came the dry voice.

"You know better than to lie to me Zuko. I know you.." she paused, "downing to a T" she leaned in on his shoulder. "Tell me, what's the matter" she nestled her face in a cozy position on his arm.

He pursed his lips for a moment, "your brother and the Avatar hates me Katara" he started.

Katara sighed. Why did she feel he would tell her this?

"Thing is, I get the feeling that no matter how hard I will try, they'll always look at me as the enemy." He thought.

"I know what you mean. But don't worry koishii (sweetheart), just give everything some time to work. You'll see. I guess the reason everything looks down and grey, is because the problem has now started. But stick with the line koibito (sweetheart) that all will be fine. Right?" she bounced his shoulder playfully seeing him a bit stoic.

"Hai"

"Good, with that addressed, is anything else bothering you?" she nipped his cheek playfully.

"You're feisty aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" she giggled.

Zuko turned to her. Katara could feel his inquisitive stare burn. "You're staring" she started.

"I know"

"Why?" she asked turning to him with a rosy pink blush across her face.

"You know I never really realized it Katara.." he whispered.

"What koishii?"

"How different you are"

"Different?" she arched a brow.

"Yeah, I've been in love a couple of times and they all felt the same. But when I'm with you its different. I don't know how to explain it, but everything is different every time I'm with you. It's like this morning, I had no idea you would talk to me in my sleep, but you did. None of the girls I fell for got so firm of a grip with me Katara. I don't know if you're lucky or just cursed. I cant exactly say I'm what you're going to see in most guys, I can try to emulate some of what they give, but I won't fake it for you Katara. I prefer remain true and not somebody else to you." He said in conviction.

Katara looked on. "And why would you do these things Zuko? What exactly do you feel for me?" she asked, "love?"

He frowned. Sighing at the heavy word she used he turned from her.

Katara looked back expectantly but with a bit of panic deep within her. "Zuko?"

There was no answer.

Turning her face she thought about it. 'Is it for real that you truly just like me and not love me? Were you telling me the truth when you said you would promise never to love again?' And in a moment, it all came rushing to her. What she had with Zuko was mere infatuation. It was never as built as love. Love was something more aggressive and stronger. It's a big ole test while infatuation was mere feelings being given out because of what we think we like.

Realizing the horrible truth she swallowed. The thick dry knot not going down.

"I get it now, you don't love me" she whispered, a single tear falling down her face.

"Listen to yourself Katara. Listen well to what you're saying. Love is a very strong word. It can become one of the strongest words we ever use without truly knowing the meaning." He turned to her, "If you're asking me if I love you, then the answer is I don't know. All I do, is that I like you. A lot." He spoke.

"So that's it, I'm just somebody you like? What about the things we did? The things that happened?" she asked.

"What about them?" he asked.

"I-I thought y-you" she began breaking down.

Zuko's heart sank. Swallowing the lump he went forward.

"No..j-just leave me" she cried trying to escape him.

"Katara" he whispered her name softly.

"You never loved me" was her cruel realization.

"Katara, I lived most of my life loving people who I thought loved me. My father, then my sister, then my family, my girlfriend and everyone else. They all said the same thing, that they loved me. But they all lied. They betrayed me and now because I tell you I can't love you, you're tight on my case. Katara, look, I've never been closer to another woman the way I have with you. Damn Katara, I'd do just about everything for you, except…say I love you. The word alone haunts me. And every time I use it, something goes wrong. I'm afraid Katara. So afraid to use love in a sentence for you. Right now the only thing that's worth fighting for is you. If I tell you that I love you, maybe I'll just jinx what we have." He paused, "please understand Katara. That though I can't use one word, it doesn't mean I can't show you what it means." He said.

Katara blinked back, "really? You'd do that for me?" she wiped her tears.

"Why not? You've given me something nobody else has. Sight to see and a life to live." He said.

Katara plastered a small smile. "Zuko" she whispered.

Placing her hands around his waist he held her to him. Placing his chin on her head she listened to the rhythm of his heart. Steady and sincere.

"I adore you Zuko-san" she looked up at him, her eyes fill of glistening tears of joy. "So much it hurts" she leaned forward.

"And I adore you to Katara-san, for everything you're worth to me" he kissed her against the lips.

Holding her in a tight embrace, the two lovers just kept in a trance of their kiss, relishing the moment as a slow red sunset went dying behind them. 'The fortune teller told me I would have someone tall, I guess she's right'

Zuko pulled back. Feeling his lungs burned, he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Again Zuko found the surrender he found the day before. In sweet revelation Zuko accepted the truth, that all he needed right now was Katara. Treasuring what he had and never had all his life, he leaned in deeper to inhale her scent of fresh wild dandelions. He wish he could be like this forever.

'If you're not the one Katara like damn I don't know where to run next. I don't want to run anymore because I can't take it. Seriously, if love is the word that truly binds me, will I live in fright or willingness? I sincerely hope Katara that somehow, someway you could be the one for me because I don't know, somehow I know you are. At least…at least that's what my heart tells me…'

Smiling, Zuko whispered against her neck, "you very much have pleased me Katara…thank you"

"Anything for you…" she smirked, "my _master…"_

* * *

**Dedicated to _Legolasestelstar._** _Thank you for believing in me along with Joel. You have been a great friend to me. This story is dedicated to you because you're absolutely in love with Zuko (lol), but really, because you've done the world as my best friend for me. Thank you. Forever I am in your debt. May the angels and God be with you. Your best friend forever. _

**:.:The End:.: **


	16. Chapter 16

**To serve my master  
S-E-Q-U-E-L**  
by Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes: **Here is the sequel that I promised hope you enjoy it. **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS KISSING! OH LALA!**  
**Disclaimer: **Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Beauty and shocks…**

-A day ago…Zuko and I went into the East to be welcomed to a ball held by a woman of his past. He calls her Kimiko, but I call her enemy-one. It's not that I don't like her, in fact I don't know her, but I'm skeptical about her. According to some of maids at the Fire Nation, Zuko once tangled a knot with this woman called Kimiko until of course she revealed her infidelity. Ever since then, she's been bothering and gesturing him with sweet endearments which he often feels like gagging to. Not that I could blame him, especially if she betrayed him.

In a carriage and under a beautiful blue moon, I look at the stars and the sky and see myself smiling…I don't even need to see the future to know that I'm in Zuko hands. I see myself dancing and gazing into bottomless pools of beautiful amber. I drown over and over in his eyes and the feeling he exudes in me, weakens me and makes me come undone and to his liking.

Tonight was my night, I told the heavens. The night I would dance with royalty, I would meet my arch-nemesis – Kimiko, show her who owns Zuko and just be myself with the man I love. I smile to know that after a past of running so hard from my enemy, I suddenly have a future with him. The odds are slim, but luckily I was given the chance. Now I live in refinery and rich luxuries, Zuko spoils me rotten but regardless how much materialism he gives me, I know its not as nearly as what we have – our love. I blush so many times, knowing the once ruthless prince became so humble and subtle. Don't get me wrong, he's still pig-headed when he's ready but the point is he's changed.

But I guess, if everything of Zuko was to change then I wouldn't have fell in love with him, I would just be in love with a man for his wealth and that's what no woman should love a man for.

I turn to the side and I see him staring out the window. His side-profile is beautiful. I could stare at him for hours becoming lost at his perfect geometrical face. The perfect cut jaw and layer of white teeth makes me weak when he sends those toothy grins my way. His perfect pert nose and venomous amber eyes, paralyses the soul of any woman stunned. Accentuating his royal features are his Fire Nation clothes. It was the usual high-ranking Chinese tunic with Fire Nation symbols woven on the sleeves. I often wonder how Zuko felt at times loving a water-tribe woman. Did he feel as if I forced it upon him, or does he mean as he says – he truly loves me? There are so many questions I haven't asked and sometimes, I'm on the brink of asking them. But like many times when I'm about to tell him, he peers me just one look in the eye, and the words disappear and I'm left speechless only to gawk at the perfection he is.

I smirk at that thought. I had a lot of episodes like that in my life with boys that I barely knew and with Zuko, of course. I can't help it if I'm mesmerized by alluring eyes, it's just something about them that makes my skin shiver and grow all sensitive.'

Looking down at their interlaced fingers she unknowingly squeezes them a bit. Zuko turned to his side to see his beautiful girlfriend staring at what seem to be their interlaced fingers. He gave a small smile. She was always careful and tentative to the small things and it was for this reason he found himself drawn to her. The passionate love she radiated and the warmth she was, made her the perfect person to stand alongside him. In opposition to his pass when all he was, was a force of brute, he was amazed that the future had opened up and cast some light on him. Now Katara is here, standing with him and reassuring him all the way that some scars, no matter how deep they live and run, can be healed, just only if we want them to. And every time he looks into her soft face and she smiles at him, he sees the undying truth that there's nobody better for him - to hold and grow old with than Katara, his little water princess.

"You know you're an annoying-woman right?" Zuko finally said.

Katara, by contrast, appeared irritated, as if his patronizing approach got on her nerves. In which case she'd get back at him.

"Then it's a pity I'm your annoying woman" she giggled.

"True" he agreed.

"You're a moron" she sputtered.

"Is that so aye?" he was a bit taken back.

Anytime they joked around, he called Katara crazy names only to make her beat him up and then cuddle him at the end, but seemingly it appeared she picked up his notorious habit to be spiffy with words.

"It's a pity you didn't see that coming" she teased.

"So how am I a moron, oh-so-beautiful Katara?" she knew he was joking around now.

"Because you just are" she smiled.

He leaned closer, "So that's it, I just am?"

"Yup. You're just a moron, do you know why?" she turned to look into his eyes with a wicked glare.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I'm the boss"

"But don't you think you were a little hard on me Ms. Boss-lady?"

"Hmm…not really, why should I consider being gentle on you when I don't love you" Katara heard a growl from Zuko.

Then felt his fingers tickling her all over. "Zukoo!" she squealed on the top of her lungs. She felt Zuko snake his fingers all about her, making oxygen something very difficult to attain.

"No Zuko, you'll undo my hairstyle…the maids took hours to fix it"

Zuko stopped upon her revelation. He left her to lie on the carriage seat and examined her. From the rising and falling of her chest, to the flustered look on her cheeks to the light glow of sweat on her forehead made her look absolutely beautiful and ravishing.

Their relationship was novelty and he treasured it everyday, especially if all he saw was potential to be beautiful.

Attracted to the ire, the hates, the charms and love of this one woman, Zuko swallowed when he thought that losing her would truly mean he had nothing and no reason to truly live. Leaning forward on her, he heard her small protest until he heard silence. Shutting her lips off to his, the world slowly became a romantic melody in their ears. Her lips were soft and inviting. Everything always felt right with this woman and he thanked God, it was only she who had that/the power.

Pulling back from her lips, he remained in his position, his fingers caressing the smoothness of her cheek. She was so beautiful. Every lash, every tear, every stare from her eyes made him weaker and supplanted to her. Engrossed by her amazing features, the couple was unaware to the carriage stopping.

"You're beautiful…" the words always seem to come out without any thought.

"So are you my koishii (love)" Katara said.

It was then they heard a knock on the carriage door, and too slow to react, the door opened only to reveal a most…inappropriate sight.

Both Zuko and Katara gasped in shock as some thirty people looked on at the two teenagers getting dangerously close.

Turning slightly, he felt like no words could escape his lips…

"It's not what you think" Zuko defended…

A deep voice of a man sounded, "So explain what it is"

Looking back, he grew angry… "Zhao"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**HELP SHOUT-OUT: Hi everybody, I don't know what to really write for the sequel, so if you have any ideas please tell me. I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
